


Если б не было тебя...

by polustrovo



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic), Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: В своё время Электроник не набрался смелости и не сбежал от профессора Громова. И не встретил Серёжу Сыроежкина. В Серёжиной жизни не было ни близнеца-робота, ни хулигана Гусева, ни ябеды Кукушкиной, ни умника Королькова, ни гимнастки Майи... Серёжа - классический неудачник без будущего.Но, может быть, ещё можно всё исправить?





	1. Разбитые мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Светлой памяти Джо Дассена
> 
> Ахтунг номер раз! Это кроссовер и частичный ретейлинг ReLIFE  
Ахтунг номер два! Сопли с сахаром. Розовые
> 
> Тотальный ООС Майи Светловой. С учетом того, что в фильме этот персонаж безбожно слит, совесть меня не мучает)

Сыроежкин с трудом разлепил веки, проморгался, нашарил на полу свои очки. Сколько же сейчас времени? Чёрт, пятый час. Так, где вода? О, вот, минералочка! Стало чуть легче. Голова гудела, рот напоминал кошачий лоток, но сушняк немного отступил. А в холодильнике же ещё айран с укропом припасён — самое то от похмелья. «Да-а-а…», — разочарованно подумал Серёжа, открывая дверцу и обозревая внутренности этого маленького холодного шкафчика — ничего, кроме айрана и пары банок пива там не было. Ну, чем богаты! Парень глотнул солёную кисломолочную газировку и полез в телефон, изучать Хед Хантер.

Просмотры резюме были, но приглашений так никто из потенциальных работодателей не выслал. И так уже который месяц. «Да что ж я за невезучий человек!» — восклицал про себя Сыроежкин. У него в жизни были две проблемы — непруха с работой и неустроенная личная жизнь. Впрочем, на фоне вечной нехватки денег, последняя его волновала мало.

После института Серёжа вроде неплохо трудоустроился в одну фирму — менеджером по продажам. Не то, о чём он мечтал, конечно, но жить можно. Однако, внутренние дрязги, интриги и даже нарушения действующего законодательства, среди этого трудового коллектива взяточников и откатчиков навсегда привили Сыроежкину отвращение к любому виду коммерции. Через два года он сбежал из этой гнилой конторы и был невероятно счастлив.

Пушистая полярная лисичка, как это бывает, подкралась к Серёже незаметно. Он активно искал работу по специальности, бегал на собеседования, но уже не вчерашний студент без опыта работы в должности инженера был не сильно нужен работодателям. Дело в том, что специальность Сыроежкин выбрал себе не совсем подходящую «Электропривод и автоматизация». При поступлении в ВУЗ он наивно полагал, что на выходе как минимум будет уметь собирать роботов. Роботы в его представлении были похожи на Терминатора, а не на промышленные механизмы, с которыми Серёже в реальности пришлось бы столкнуться. И не факт, что в качестве разработчика, скорее ему светило стать наладчиком или эксплуатационщиком. Разочаровавшись в будущей трудовой деятельности, Сыроежкин к учёбе стал относиться спустя рукава, институт свой закончил с трудом и больше с робототехникой никак сталкиваться не хотел. Пошёл в продавцы и за два года окончательно забыл то немногое, что усвоил во время учёбы в ВУЗе.

А потом стало ещё хуже — мировой экономический кризис не обошёл стороной и Серёжин городок, ситуация на рынке труда стала не в пользу соискателя, а Сыроежкины старшие выставили своё великовозрастное чадо из дома. Тут надо пару слов сказать о второй Серёжиной проблеме, потому, что именно она и послужила тому, что в двадцать пять лет Сергей Павлович Сыроежкин оказался фактически на улице и без приличной работы.

Когда Серёже было семнадцать, и он только заканчивал школу, то иногда любил помечтать о том, какой будет его жизнь через десять лет. Он видел себя учёным, конструирующим роботов, живущим в собственном доме с красавицей женой и парой малышей. Хорошая тачка и отдых на Мальдивах дважды в год к этой мечте прилагались.

Девушек в институте было немного, но Серёжа, наделённый от природы привлекательной внешностью и весёлым характером, без внимания прекрасной половины человечества не остался. Хорошенькие студентки сами висли на нём, а Сыроежкин не отказывался. Что он, дурак что ли? Только к концу обучения количество интересующихся им девиц резко пошло на убыль. А всё почему? А потому, что весёлый красавчик-раздолбай при близком общении оказывался равнодушным эгоистом, совершенно не интересующимся ни жизнью, ни делами, ни внутренним миром, ни даже физиологическими потребностями своей пассии. Молодой Серёжин организм требовал секса, но настоящего интереса к женщинам Сыроежкин не испытывал.

Не так дела обстояли с Серёжиными приятелями одногруппниками. Про них он знал всё. Кто где и как жил, с кем встречался, чем увлекался, какие испытывал трудности и какими успехами мог гордится. Если требовалась его помощь или участие — Сыроежкин всегда чем мог помогал. Иногда делом, иногда просто добрым словом. Друзья его любили. И он их тоже, правда, как сам он стал позже догадываться, не совсем в том же смысле. Даже сны Серёже снились соответствующие. Вот он ставит раком очередную свою подружку, а та в процессе «любви» поворачивает к нему лицо и Серёга видит под собой уже не Катю или Марину, а Стасика или Кирюху. Наклоняется к нему за поцелуем, запускает руку под живот и нащупывает там крепкий мужской половой орган. Тут Серёгу накрывает и он кончает. И во сне и наяву.

Какое-то время промучившись и посомневавшись, Серёжа Сыроежкин решился на эксперимент. Друзья его были все как на подбор натуралами, и Серёже не оставалось ничего другого как искать себе парня по интернету. Потратив пару дней на изучение тематических форумов, Сыроежкин установил себе Хорнет на телефон и списался с ближайшим симпатичным, судя по фото, парнем. И не придумал ничего умнее, как пригласить его к себе домой, пока родители на даче.

Ну, что сказать? Секс Серёге понравился. Даже очень понравился, больше чем с девицами. Он и сверху и снизу побывал, и везде ему хорошо было. Наверное, партнёр опытный попался. Сыроежкин чуть не влюбился тогда. Может, что и получилось бы у них с тем парнем, но в самый разгар очередного захода, когда Серёжа выступал в роли принимающей стороны, в квартиру вошли, вернувшиеся неожиданно рано с дачи, родители Сергея. Они, конечно, люди взрослые и понимающие, и беспокоить сына за таким делом никогда не стали бы, но… В прихожей, мама заметила чужие мужские туфли и куртку. Папа услышал характерные звуки из Серёгиной комнаты и стал искать глазами верхнюю женскую одежду. Не нашёл, побледнел и потащил маму к Серёжиной двери. Чтоб, если что, супруга удержала бы его от убийства с отягчающими. Дверь в комнату была приоткрыта, предков Серёга не ждал. У Серёжи играла какая-то музыка, заглушая шум открывающейся входной двери и шаги родственников, так что сладкая парочка ничего постороннего не видела и не слышала.

У Павла Николаевича потемнело перед глазами, а Надежда Дмитриевна схватилась за сердце. Незнакомый мужик со всей дури долбил в зад их сына, а Серёжа только прогибался, подставляя очко, хрипло стонал от удовольствия и отчаянно себе надрачивал.

Уже через два часа Серёжа Сыроежкин стоял на улице с одной только сумкой, в которой были его документы и самые необходимые вещи, а его недавний любовник получал квалифицированную медицинскую помощь в ближайшем травмпункте. Ни о каком продолжении знакомства речи уже быть не могло, а Серёжу стали волновать более насущные вопросы. Например, где сегодня ночевать и что кушать. Обращаться к друзьям Сыроежкин не хотел, ему было стыдно, хотелось хоть перед кем-то сохранить лицо.

Так или иначе, а к двадцати семи годам Серёжина жизнь представляла из себя одно сплошное унылое говно. Он работал посменно в Макдаке, жил в съёмной комнате в доме, который из-за проживающего контингента иначе как бомжатником было назвать сложно, немногие свои заработанные деньги спускал на выпивку, изредка встречался для разового секса с выловленными в сети случайными партнёрами и безбожно врал друзьям, что работает в хорошей фирме и занимается любимым делом. Время шло, работа мечты не находилась, одиночество душило, зрение садилось, и мысль о прекращении никчёмного своего существования уже не казалась Сергею Павловичу такой дикой. Да, не об этом он мечтал в юности…

— Привет, Серёжка! Давай к семи подваливай в «Маленькую пятницу». Стас с Кирюхой тоже будут, — радостно вещал в трубку Димон.  
— Э… спасибо, но завтра же рабочий день, — попробовал сэкономить деньги и здоровье Сыроежкин.  
— Да ладно тебе, трудоголик хренов, зарплата же была, и вообще, я угощаю!

Надев что поприличнее, побрившись-помывшись, Сыроежкин отправился на встречу с однокашниками. Они давно не виделись, Серёга плёл им про себя всякую ересь и теперь отступать было некуда. У ребят ожидаемо всё было хорошо, трудовая деятельность шла в гору, Димон собрался жениться, а Стас ждал прибавления в семействе. Кирюха тоже похвастался фотографией подруги, с которой они теперь вместе жили. Серёжа пил. А когда стали расходиться по домам ещё зачем-то предложил поучаствовать в оплате счёта, потратив последнюю наличность.

Когда Серёжа поднимался в квартиру, на лестнице ему преградил путь высокий рыжий парень. Молодой, может даже школьник. Сыроежкину поплохело. Сечас по башке настучат и телефон отберут — единственное ценное Серёжино имущество.

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — радостно поздоровался незнакомый гопник. Серёга присмотрелся внимательно, вроде раньше они не пересекались, и откуда этот тип знает его фамилию, непонятно.  
— Ну, здавствуй, … — Серёжа на всякий случай решил быть вежливым.  
— Гусев. Макар Степанович Гусев, — незнакомец протянул Сыроежкину визитку. «Наверное, бить сегодня не будут», — отлегло у Серёги от сердца. — Повезло тебе, Сергей Павлович Сыроежкин! Ты выбран участником тестовой программы «Повторная жизнь!» Не упусти свой шанс!  
— У меня ничего нет, я ничего не покупаю и в бога не верю, — замотал головой Сыроежкин.  
— Конечно у тебя ничего нет! — всё так же радостно улыбался Гусев. — У тебя долгов на теплоход, тебя скоро из комнаты выселят. И работа в Макдональдсе тебя не спасёт. А ещё родители на порог не пускают, и друзьям, с которыми ты сегодня пил, ты врёшь и строишь из себя благополучного человека. И на Хед Хантере всё глухо. Про личную жизнь рассказывать?  
— Не… не надо, я всё понял, — попятился назад Сёрёжа, но был прижат к перилам жизнерадостным Макаром Степановичем. — Чего тебе от меня нужно?  
— Я же сказал. Мы, т.е. Лаборатория «Повторная жизнь», предлагаем тебе поучаствовать в эксперименте. Ты ничего не теряешь. Наоборот, по окончании, мы тебя трудоустроим. А пока, в течение года, будем компенсировать тебе расходы. Даже на продукты питания и проезд в общественном транспорте. И долги погасим. Будешь жить на всём готовом плюс карманные деньги. И хату поприличнее снимем. А то ты в таком клоповнике живёшь, — поморщился Гусев.  
— А что от меня требуется? — перспектива погашения долгов, трудоустройства и полное обеспечение в течение следующего года окончательно убили в Сыроежкине сомнения.  
— Как что? В школу пойдёшь, — хлопнул Серёжу по плечу Гусев. — В одиннадцатый класс!  
— Какая школа, ты чокнулся совсем? Мне 27 лет! Староват я для школы-то! — обалдел Сыроежкин.  
— На счёт возраста не беспокойся, у нас специальная пилюля есть, с омолаживающим эффектом. Не навсегда, конечно, только на время эксперимента. А школа — это очень важно. Она, можно сказать, даёт человеку старт в жизни. Ты вот в 17 лет молодым был и глупым, вся твоя жизнь наперекосяк пошла. А теперь у тебя есть возможность правильный жизненный выбор сделать, отношения с окружающими конструктивно выстроить ну и так далее. Соглашайся — не пожалеешь, — Макар протянул Серёге бело-синюю капсулу в пластиковом контейнере, хлопнул на прощанье по заднице, подмигнул и пошёл прочь, бросив на ходу — Жди меня завтра, будем договор подписывать!


	2. Утро добрым не бывает

С утра у Серёги опять было похмелье. «Всё, бросаю пить», — в который раз пообещал себе Сыроежкин. Дополз до ванной, кое-как умылся и почистил зубы, потом взглянул на себя в зеркало, ожидая увидеть помятую и небритую харю с «после вчерашнего» и заорав, попятился, чуть не вышибив дверь в ванную. «Вот она, белочка!..» — с ужасом подумал Серёжа, хватаясь одной рукой за лицо и одновременно пытаясь найти очки другой. Очки нашлись в комнате, но нацепив их на нос, несчастный чуть второй раз за утро не умер от шока. Очки ему теперь были не нужны, он в них видел плохо. А без очков, наоборот, хорошо. «Я вижу!» — прошептал, готовый уверовать во всех богов сразу, а в достижения современной химии и фармакологии в особенности, Сыроежкин. Он осторожно подошёл к зеркалу и стал внимательно осматривать себя со всех сторон. Да, выглядел он как десять лет назад. Даже щетина не росла. Только прическа была современная, а так — словно с выпускного фотоальбома сошёл.

Значит, не приснилась ему вчерашняя встреча со странным рыжим типом. Всё же, подавляя волнение, Серёжа подошел к столу, порылся в куче хлама и пустых пивных банок и нашёл визитку с надписью «Лаборатория «Повторная жизнь» Макар Степанович Гусев. Консультант-куратор» и пустой пластиковый контейнер из-под пилюли. «Ох ты ж бля!.. Я её выпил всё-таки… и она подействовала! Вот ведь, до чего дошёл прогресс!» И тут в дверь постучали.

Не успел Серёжа крикнуть «Войдите!», как в дверь просунулась счастливая рожа вчерашнего консультанта.

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — Повторил вчерашнее приветствие рыжий.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Гусев, — в тон ему ответил Серёжа.  
— Вижу, таблетку ты принял, молодец! Теперь внимательно читай договор, ставь подпись и собирай манатки! — Гусев протянул ему папку с документами, а сам плюхнулся на Серёжину кровать.

Серёжа, проигнорировав беспардонность Макара Степановича, взял бумаги и углубился в чтение. По всему выходило, что учиться он будет один учебный год в одиннадцатом классе какой-то крутой гимназии. По окончании учёбы всем общавшимся с Сыроежкиным людям сотрут воспоминания о нём. А самого Серёжу фирма обязуется трудоустроить. И самое приятное — все эти девять месяцев Лаборатория обязуется обеспечивать его всем необходимым и даже выплачивать небольшое денежное пособие.

— Ну, всё понял? — поинтересовался Гусев, когда Серёжа отложил бумаги.  
— Да.  
— Какое первое правило Эксперимента?  
— Никому не говорить об Эксперименте.  
— Второе правило Эксперимента?  
— Никому не говорить об Эксперименте, — и подумав, Серёжа добавил — И никому не говорить кто я такой.  
— Правильно! А иначе что?  
— Иначе — автоматическое прекращение действия договора. Короче, мне сотрут память и я опять вернусь в этот клоповник и буду жарить бургеры…  
— Тогда вперёд, пакуй пожитки! Буду ждать тебя в машине.

Квартира, в которую привёз Сыроежкина Гусев, представляла собой маленькую студию в новостройке рядом с будущей Серёжиной гимназией. Скромную обстановку дополняли несколько коробок с вещами и учебными принадлежностями.

— Ну, ты давай, располагайся тут. А завтра к девяти на линейку — 1 сентября! Цветы не забудь, — заржал Гусев. — А мне пора, мне ещё отчёт писать, — Макар Степанович потрепал Сыроежкина на прощанье зачем-то за ухо и отбыл восвояси.

На линейку Сыроежкин не пошёл — проспал. Пришёл сразу в класс. Страшно было, до жути! Толпы детей, одноклассники, косившие на него взгляды, он никого не знает, из школьной программы ничего не помнит, паника… «Ладно, — успокаивал себя Серёжа, — я же взрослый мужик или где? А это просто дети, школьники. Дети… Лбы здоровые! Ай… буду сидеть тихо, авось обойдётся!». И сел на самую последнюю парту, где не было ни чьих вещей и стал незаметно разглядывать одноклассников.

— Это моё место, — раздался над ухом чей-то невыразительный голос. Серёжа поднял голову и обалдел. Над ним возвышался… он сам. Парень — вылитый Сыроежкин, только причёска другая и выражение лица постное.  
— Э… ну, прости, не знал.  
— Распределение мест вон там, — указал пальцем на доску двойник.  
— Окей, спасибо, — Серёга пошёл к доске, то и дело оглядываясь на странного двойника. Который уже сел на своё место и замер, словно статуя. На Серёжу он не смотрел, он вообще ни на кого не смотрел и сам больше напоминал робота-андроида, чем живого человека.

На доске действительно висел листок со схемой класса и фамилиями учеников. «У нас такого не было», — подивился нововведениям Серёжа и стал изучать рисунок.

— Привет, народ! — в класс ввалился Макар Гусев и сразу прошёл к доске, где уже стоял уставший охреневать от происходящего, Сыроежкин. — Так, что у нас тут? — Гусев тоже ткнулся носом в лист бумаги.  
— Ты чё тут делаешь, а? — поинтересовался у вошедшего Сергей, но в ответ получил только милый оскал и полный игнор своего вопроса.

Только Серёжа уселся на своё место, в класс вошёл учитель. Немолодой, невысокий, полноватый мужчина в очках.

— Семён Николаевич Таратар, учитель математики и ваш классный руководитель на этот год, — представился он. — Ребята, нам надо проверить ваш уровень знаний. Поэтому, предлагаю провести сейчас тест, — недовольное гудение в классе. — Это важно, ребята. Вам весной сдавать ЕГЭ, отнеситесь, пожалуйста, серьёзно к заданиям.

«Черт! Только пришёл и уже тест! Я ж не помню ни хера, — заныл про себя Сыроежкин. — А, с другой стороны, я же выпустился когда-то, а в институте дифуры решал… Неужели не справлюсь!» — и полез в рюкзак за ручкой. Ни ручки, ни пенала не было. Как он вообще собирался? Сыроежкин перетряхнул весь рюкзак, но оттуда высыпались только учебники, тетради и пачка сигарет. Последняя оказалась прямо у ног, ходившего между рядами учителя.

— Сыроежкин, что это? — глядя на Серёжу поверх очков поинтересовался учитель.  
— Да сигареты, а вот… — по классу прошёл возбуждённый гомон, не дав ему договорить.  
— Сигареты? Серёжа, — строго начал Таратар, — вы разве не знаете, что правилами школы это запрещено? И курить в вашем возрасте…  
— Семён Николаевич, ну время же идёт, не успеем, — прервал учителя сидящий перед Сыроежкиным черненький глазастый паренёк. Вова Корольков, кажется, если Серёжа правильно запомнил схему рассадки.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился с ним учитель. И обратившись к Серёже добавил, — А вы, молодой человек, зайдите после уроков в учительскую!

Ручки у Серёжи за всеми этими разговорами так и не нашлось.

— Держи, — протянула Сыроежкину руку помощи с пишущим предметом в ней его соседка по парте. Белобрысая девица, вся в соплях и кашле, от которой по этой причине Серёже хотелось держаться подальше.  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — искренне поблагодарил Майю Светлову Сыроежкин. Имя соседки он запомнил сразу.

Тест худо-бедно он написал. И, как чувствовал, именно, что худо и бедно.

— Держи, Май, выручила меня, — Сыроежкин решил вернуть канцелярию владелице.  
— Да оставь уж, ещё четыре урока писать, — закашлялась спасительница.  
— А чего ты дома-то больная не сидишь, — «заразу разносишь», — хотел добавить, но вовремя осёкся Сергей.  
— Ты что, совсем? Тест же! — Сыроежкин даже опешил — какая-то малолетка ему хамит!  
— Просто Майка ненавидит проигрывать, — тоненьким ехидным голоском пропела обернувшаяся к ним соседка Вовки Королькова. Насколько запомнил Сыроежкин, эту темноволосую девицу с хитрой причёской из тоненьких косичек звали Зоя Кукушкина. — Что, Светлова, боишься упустить место старосты, да?  
— У нас старосту назначает классный, а он ориентируется на результаты теста, — пояснил Серёге Корольков. Что хорошего быть старостой Сыроежкин искренне не понимал. Зачем кому-то лишний гемор? — Майка самая лучшая в классе. И по математике, и по другим предметам. Таратар старостой последние два года её назначал.  
— Только сейчас нашей Майке ничего не светит!  
— Заткнись, Кукушка! — вспыхнула Светлова.  
— В этом году, — продолжила довольная Зоя, — к нам перевёлся самый умный мальчик в школе — Элек Громов! Вы, кстати, с ним не родственники? Уж очень вы похожи. Только он отбитый на всю голову. Аутист, наверно, — доложила свои выводы Сергею Кукушкина  
— Не, я всю свою родню знаю. Если только папаша втихаря нагулял. Но это вряд-ли — я больше на мать похож, — вопрос внешнего сходства с одноклассником Серёжу тоже интересовал.

На большой перемене их класс пошёл в столовку. Сероежкин выловил Там Гусева, набравшего себе полный поднос еды и подсел к нему за столик.

— Колись, давай, Макар Степаныч! Что вообще происходит? Ты чего, школьник что ли?  
— Я тут на работе. В мои обязанности входит наблюдать за тобой, Сыроега! — обрадовал его Гусев.  
— А предупредить не мог?  
— И лишиться такого классного зрелища как твоя охреневшая физиономия, когда ты меня тут впервые увидел? Я что, дурак что-ли? — заржал консультант-куратор.  
— Ну ты точно — Гусь! Расскажи мне лучше, что за тип этот — Элек Громов? Он же вылитый я!  
— Да я почём знаю? — пожал плечами Гусь. — Я ж тут тоже первый день. А что до вашего сходства, ну, бывают же двойники. Редко, правда. Слушай, а может папаша твой нагулял, а? — подмигнул Сыроежкину Макар.  
— Я лицом на мать похож.  
— Ну, даже не знаю. Если бы она кого родила — ты бы заметил, в десять лет дети уже всё понимают обычно.  
— Спасибо, Кэп.

Тут внимание парней привлёк шум на раздаче.

— Эй, ну, давай быстрее! Сколько можно выбирать? Вон, видишь мясо, бери и беги отсюда! Молодой человек, вы тратите наше время! Перемена скоро закончится! — очередь и тётки на раздаче наседали на светловолосого парня, который что-то объяснял им, а потом пошёл прочь.  
— Это же Громов! — Сыроежкин встал со своего места и поспешил к двойнику. — Чего там с тобой случилось, Элек? Тебе еды не дали?  
— Я не взял сегодня деньги. Пытался им объяснить, что надо подождать завтра, но они не поняли, — спокойно сказал Элек.  
— Ах, да, тут старшие классы сами платят. Слушай, ну давай я тебе одолжу, не ходить же тебе голодным! — Серёжа протянул двойнику тысячу.  
— Это большая сумма для завтрака. Ты как взрослый, прямо, — заметил Громов  
— Ну что ты, — забеспокоился Сыроежкин, — я же не знаю, сколько ты ешь, — он взял Элека за руку и вложил в его ладонь купюру. Одноклассник смотрел на свою руку с тысячей и не двигался. Тогда Серёжа сам сжал его кулак и накрыл своей рукой. «Действительно, странный тип», — убедился Сыроежкин. — Ну, сходи купи себе что-нибудь, — тут Серёжа заметил, что тихонько поглаживает руку своего двойника и поспешил от него отпрянуть. В глазах Элека на миг мелькнуло что-то похожее на удивление. Затем лицо вновь стало бесстрастным.  
— Спасибо тебе, парень с сигаретами.  
— Ну ты сказанул! — Сыроежкин не знал смеяться ему или возмутиться.  
— А. Извини. Не так выразился.  
— Меня Сергей зовут. Сергей Сыроежкин.  
— Элек Громов.  
— Элек? А полностью как?  
— По паспорту по другому, но мне не нравится. Поэтому Элек.  
— Я тебя Эл буду звать, — улыбнулся Сергей. Эл чуть дёрнул уголками губ, (улыбался он так что ли?) и пошёл обратно к раздаче.  
— А мальчик-то в твоём вкусе, как я погляжу, — протянули у Сыроежкина за спиной. Серёжа не заметил подошедшего Гуся, так и смотрел Элу вслед.  
— Я, вообще, в своём вкусе, — решил съязвить нахалу Сыроежкин

После уроков Сыроежкин, как ему было велено, зашёл в учительскую. И застрял там минут на тридцать. Таратар читал Серёже лекцию о вреде курения вообще и для растущего организма в частности. Говорил долго и вдохновенно, снабжая рассказ красочными примерами, расписывал пагубные последствия для организма и души. Серёжа даже заслушался. «Вот, что значит профессионал! — думал Сыроежкин. — Может, рассказать ему, что я выпиваю? Чтобы уж сразу со всеми пагубными привычками покончить».

— Это не лучший способ казаться взрослее, — сказал Таратар. Сыроежкин казаться взрослее не хотел. Он хотел — моложе. Лет на десять. И желательно быть, а не казаться. Но курить бросить обещал. Даже в письменном виде, по личной просьбе Николая Семёновича.

На выходе из школы припозднившийся Сыроежкин столкнулся с Громовым.

— Эй, Эл, подожди! Давай вместе пойдём, — Серёжу так и тянуло к загадочному двойнику. — А ты чего так поздно? Кружок какой посещаешь?  
— Нет. Подходил к учительнице, выяснял некоторые непонятные моменты, — потом немного помолчав, добавил, — у меня всё хорошо с точными и естественными науками, но тяжело приходится с гуманитарными. Я не понимаю некоторых формулировок.  
— Ты такой серьёзный, Эл, — восхитился Сыроежкин.  
— Серьёзный и скучный, — констатировал Громов. Они шли по парку, Серёже хотелось обнять двойника или взять за руку. Хоть как-нибудь прикоснуться, чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи как сегодня на перемене. — Людям сложно со мной общаться, я их не понимаю, они — меня.  
— Да брось, Эл! Ты на себя наговариваешь, мне вот с тобой хорошо, — Серёжа не удержался и всё-таки положил руку Громову на плечо.  
— У меня за всю жизнь, хотя она не такая уж и большая, никогда не было друзей. Я хотел бы это изменить, — всё тем же бесцветным голосом сообщил Громов.  
— Считай, изменил! — Сыроежкин крепче обнял Элека. — Теперь у тебя есть я! — «Эх, забудет он меня, как только выпустимся. Надо ему помочь, пока я здесь. А то ходит как замороженный. Не человек, а машина, прямо! Терминатор хренов, я таких роботов в детстве делать мечтал… — ностальгировал Сыроежкин. А потом подумал, — вдруг действительно мой родственник? Может, отец, например, с материной сестрой согрешил семнадцать лет назад. Он же дальнобойщиком долго работал, шлялся чёрти где. А с тёткой мы давно не общались. Да, если так, то он — моя единственная родня, родители-то меня так до сих пор знать и не хотят…»  
— Скажи, Сергей, как мне измениться, чтобы люди не шарахались от меня? — спросил Элек, глядя Серёже в глаза.  
— Ну… может чаще улыбаться? — губы одноклассника снова задёргались, потом, видно, приложив серьёзные усилия, Громов изобразил на лице нечто, что, по его мнению, должно было напоминать улыбку. Получился зловещий оскал, если можно так сказать. Серёжа от неожиданности даже отпрянул.  
— Ты отстранился, — заметил очевидное Эл. Серёже показалось, в его голосе мелькнула грусть. — Дай мне свой номер телефона, — резко сменил тему Громов. Серёжа вздрогнул. Заметив это, Элек пояснил, — если мы обменяемся телефонами, я буду изредка писать тебе сообщения. Мне совсем не с кем общаться, я живу один. Пожалуйста, иногда читай, что я пишу. Тогда я смогу преодолеть свою социофобию.  
— Ну конечно, Эл! Вот ты всё и объяснил по-человечески, тебе никто бы не отказал! — довольный успехами нового друга, Сыроежкин потрепал его по волосам, а потом просто не спешил убрать руку с его затылка. На лице двойника расцвела улыбка. Нежная и искренняя.

«У него какие-то проблемы в эмоциональной сфере, — решил Сыроежкин. — Наверное старая детская травма или ещё чего похуже. И он такой, потому что один. А один, потому что… да … замкнутый круг получается…»

А консультант-куратор Макар Степанович Гусев, наблюдавший всю беседу из кустов, пришёл домой и принялся строчить руководству отчёт о проделанной работе с описанием всех успехов своего подопечного. Особенно выделялись достижения объекта 002 в плане прогресса межличностного общения. Не то, что провалившийся объект 001 — пусть коллеги утрутся!


	3. Одноклассники

На следующий день выбирали старост. Таки их оказалось два. Лучший результат, ожидаемо, у Громова. Второй — помощник старосты по результатам теста — Корольков Владимир. Майка совсем скисла — она была лишь третьей. Сыроежкин тест провалил. Он был в ужасе — окончил ВУЗ, где этих математик было несколько видов и провалил тест за 10 класс! Корольков хвастался серебряным значком.

— Мы с Майкой раньше старостами были. Работа не пыльная, зато жратва в столовке бесплатная. Завтрак, обед и ужин! — Сыроежкин аж слюной подавился. Теперь понятно, чего народ старостами хочет быть. — Экскурсии всякие на халяву, — продолжал травить душу Корольков, — ну и другие бонусы. А тебя, Серёжа, я подтяну по математике, не беспокойся.

«Вот, почему Эл тогда деньги-то не принёс! — дошло до Сыроежкина. — Самоуверенный, зараза!»

Майка чуть не плакала над своим листочком с ответами, хотя Серёга такому результату мог только позавидовать. Когда девушка шла к своему месту, она посмотрела на Элека. Тот, похоже, помня Серёжины наставления, решил начать налаживать отношения с одноклассниками. И… улыбнулся Майе. Светлова, глядя на эту гримасу, плакать сразу передумала, зато от злости чуть не зарычала на соперника. Сыроежкину осталось только фейспалм изобразить.

Домой на этот раз Серёжа шёл вместе с Корольковым и Майкой. Ну и Кукушкина с ними увязалась. Вовка утешал Майю, Майка злилась и ругала себя, и так всю дорогу пара пререкалась и спорила. И тут Сыроежкин понял — Корольков Светловой нравится. А из-за Эла ей будет сложнее с ним сблизиться. Всё-таки у старост в этой гимназии больше общих дел, чем у обычных учеников.

Школьная жизнь постепенно затягивала Сыроежкина, и вот он уже дожил до первых выходных! В пятницу вечером Серёга затарился пивасиком и купил пачку сигарет. Он же теперь бросает, значит пиво (и ничего крепче!) и сигареты будут только по субботам. Не успел Сыроежкин с утра допить первую банку пива и докурить сигарету. Как раздался звонок домофона. Посмотрел на экран и даже не понял куды бежать. Перед подъездом в камеру переговорного устройства радостно смотрели и махали руками его новые одноклассники. Вовка, Майка и Зоя.

— Вы чего, ребята? — опешил Сыроежкин.  
— Я же говорил, что помогу тебе с математикой! Вот и будем сейчас учиться, — огласил Сыроежкину приговор Вова.  
— Я… я так не могу, я не в форме, в смысле — голый! Вот, — Серёжа с тоской посмотрел на початую баночку пива и густые клубы сигаретного дыма.  
— Ничего, мы подождём, одевайся! — Королькова ничем не проймёшь.

Сыроежкин лихорадочно заметался по квартире, открывая окна, пшикая освежителем и пряча банки в холодильник.

Через пять минут незваные гости были уже в квартире и пили чай. Серёга бы им чего покрепче налил, но испугался нарушать действующее законодательство и вовлекать несовершеннолетних в пьянство.

Занятия прошли неплохо. Можно даже сказать, хорошо. Если бы не любопытная Кукушка, сунувшая свой длинный нос во все закоулки Серёгиного жилья и выудившая оттуда кучу всякого старья. Сыроежкин еле отбрехался, объясняя откуда у него кассетный плеер, записи песен, которые были популярны пятнадцать лет назад и тому подобное. И зачем он прихватил с собой из родительской квартиры этот хлам? Потому что сентиментальный дурак!..

В разгар корольковских объяснений написал Элек. Ещё и извинился, что бепокоит в выходные. Вот это человек! Не то, что некоторые. Хотя… на самом деле Серёжа был рад. В его школьные годы такая помощь была не принята. Или, может, дело в гимназии? Тут ведь, много своих порядков. Или это Вовка такой ответственный? У него даже ник прижился, «профессором» называют. Потому что умный и любит всех учить. А за ним Майка увязалась по понятным причинам. Ну, а Зойка просто любопытная. Ей всё про всех знать надо.

Сообщение от Эла не осталось незамеченным, Корольков даже заподозрил их в близкой дружбе. «Если бы!», — подумал Сыроежкин. Пока у него даже не получалось помочь двойнику наладить контакт с одноклассниками. Эл был уверен, что почти подружился (!) с Майей (!), потому что они встречаются взглядами и он ей улыбается (!). Это со Светловой-то, которая при каждом удобном случае стонет, что Громов над ней издевается. Вот чайник! Никакой эмпатии… Серёже даже стало жалко Элека и очень захотелось его увидеть.

Надо сказать, объективно, Майя Светлова была хорошей и доброй девушкой. Разве что честолюбивой и перфекционисткой. Что для спортсменки, в общем-то, нормально. Майка занималась спортивной гимнастикой в секции при школе. Часто допоздна оставалась отрабатывать отдельные элементы, чем выматывала их терпеливую тренершу. Но тихий социофоб Элек Громов сумел её довести до ручки. О чем думала девушка понять сложно. Однако, она так была сердита на странного одноклассника, что решила ему отомстить. Зашла как-то вечером в учительскую вернуть ключи от спортивного зала и увидела там Эла, который как всегда доставал литераторшу, потому что ничего не мог понять в мотивах поступков, чувствах и взаимоотношениях литературных персонажей. И Светлова, не придумала ничего лучшего, как спереть стоящий у входной двери в кабинет, рюкзак Элека. Чтобы без своих вещей делал Элек и как бы вообще домой без ключей и денег попал, Серёжа даже думать боялся. В бытовых вопросах его друг выглядел совершенно беспомощным.

В тот день Громову повезло — Сыроежкин тоже засиделся допоздна переписывая у Таратара злосчастный тест. Проходя по коридору он заметил выходящую из учительской Светлову, которая вместе со своей сумкой тащила почему-то рюкзак Эла. Вещи своего двойника Серёжа знал хорошо. Он окликнул Майю, та бросилась бежать, Серёга за ней и в результате оба скатились с лестницы. Хорошо ещё, ничего себе не сломали. В медкабинете уже Серёге пришлось провести с Майкой воспитательную беседу, объяснять на пальцах, что сегодняшняя нелепая выходка и постоянное стремление быть выше, быстрее, умнее, сильнее других, обесценивают собственные старания и усилия девушки, которых она прикладывает немало. Вроде поняла. А Серёга упарился объяснять малышне прописные истины.

Зато на выходе Сыроежкина ждал приятный сюрприз, точнее Эл, с рюкзаком, разумеется.

— Почему Майя взяла мой рюкзак? — «Вот те раз! Ни «как я рад тебя видеть, Серёжа», «ни пошли вместе домой!», — вздохнул про себя Сыроежкин. — Тут работать и работать ещё надо, пока человека из него сделаешь!»  
— Эл, а почему бы тебе у неё лично не спросить, а? Если я буду выступать передаточным звеном, у вас вечно будет недопонимание. Для тебя это будет хорошей тренировкой. Давай, Эл, поговори с ней по-человечески!

Элек Серёжу послушал. Дождался на улице Майку из медкабинета и задал ей свой вопрос. Та, конечно, сначала попыталась извиниться, уйти от разговора, но Эл же упёртый. И она сдалась.

— Да ненавижу я тебя, Громов! Не-на-ви-жу! Как без тебя хорошо было, и вот взялся на мою голову! И везде-то ты лучший, и везде первый! Ты даже на физкультуре бегаешь быстрее меня, а ведь я с пяти лет спортом занимаюсь! И возле Королькова трешься постоянно, типа дела у вас, а у него в результате на меня времени вообще нет! И всё тебе по херу! Вообще ноль эмоций по жизни! Чурбан железный, вот ты кто, а не человек! И ещё издеваешься надо мной, твои эти улыбочки мне в кошмарах сняться уже! — почти перешла на крик Светлова.  
— Майя, я никогда над тобой не издевался. Я хотел подружиться, поэтому улыбался тебе.  
— Что?! А ну-ка улыбнись! — не поверила Майя. Эл изобразил свою «фирменную» улыбочку. — Ты серьёзно? Нет, не делай так! Ты так выглядишь когда издеваешься надо мной.

— Нет, Эл, ты же можешь нормально улыбнуться, я видел! — тихо ныл себе под нос Сыроежкин, внимательно наблюдавший из всё тех же спасительных кустов за беседой своих одноклассников.  
— Это он только тебе может улыбаться.  
— Похоже на то, — кивнул Серёжа и обернулся к неожиданному собеседнику. — Гусь, ты чего здесь делаешь?  
— За тобой слежу, Сыроега! И мне ещё за это платят, вишь как свезло! — громким шёпотом прямо в ухо Сергею объяснил своё нахождение здесь Макар.

— Майя, — тем временем продолжал разговор со Светловой Эл. — Моя сильная сторона — это интеллект. И некоторые физические возможности. А слабая — эмоциональная сфера. Я практически не испытываю эмоций и лишён эмпатии. Поэтому мне так сложно общаться с людьми. Но, несмотря на то, что я такой, Майя, ты будешь моим другом?

— Ух ты ж!.. Во, даёт! — поразился Сыроежкин.  
— Да, при грамотном руководстве, он не так безнадёжен, — согласился Гусев.

Майка, как ни странно, дружить согласилась, и они с Элом даже вместе пошли домой. Теперь Уже Громов тащил её сумку. На законных основаниях.

А Сыроежкин домой шёл с Гусевым, и тот ему всю дорогу дифирамбы пел как он хорошо Светловой в медкабинете мозги прочистил.

— Да брось ты, Макар, она ж забудет всё, когда мы выпустимся, — вздыхал Сыроежкин. Майке он симпатизировал. Она обладала качествами, которых сам Серёга был лишён напрочь, и ему было обидно, что человек с таким потенциалом как Светлова готов слить в сортир все свои достижения из-за каких-то мелочных обид. — И вообще, Гусь, ты что и там за мной следил? Может у меня и в квартире жучки и камеры стоят?  
— Тебя Майка забудет, а твои нотации — вряд-ли. Не, не боись, мы закон не нарушаем. В квартире только с санкции прокурора можно.  
— Ну, успокоил! Хоть подрочить дома могу без твоего бдительного ока, — усмехнулся Сыроежкин.  
— А можешь и с моим, если захочешь! Я и помочь, если чё, могу, — заржал Макар Степаныч.  
— Да иди ты, Гусь, — Сыроежкин остановился у подъезда. Они уже дошли до его дома.  
— Ну, пока, Сыропопкин! — Гусев опять на прощанье шлепнул Серёгу по заднице и пошёл дальше. Улыбка быстро сошла с лица Макара, впереди ждала работа и написание очередного отчёта.

***

Серёжа очень беспокоился за Элека. Судя по всему, пробудить у странного двойника хоть какие-то эмоции мог только Сыроежкин. Именно благодаря Серёжиному влиянию Эл смог как-то наладить отношения с Майей. Остальным до Громова никакого дела не было. Как он жил-то всё это время? Почему сейчас один? Надо побольше узнать о его жизни. И Серёга, не долго думая, написал Элеку, что ждёт его в гости на следующие выходные, и адрес оставил. Ответ пришёл почти сразу — смайлик. А потом ещё одно сообщение: «Я приду. В 12 устроит?»

В школе Серёжа при любой возможности общался с Элом, хотя у Сыроежкина довольно быстро сложилась своя компания. Корольков, Светлова и Кукушкина, старались не отпускать Серёжу далеко от себя и то и дело лезли с какой-нибудь болтовнёй. Гусев Серёге в школе общаться с собой запретил — профессиональная этика и всё такое, и тусовался с другими ребятами. Элек, если бы не Серёжа, всегда был один.

В Субботу, ровно в 12 раздался звонок домофона. Серёжа встал рано, прибрал квартиру, помылся сам и даже сварил плов и испёк шарлотку. Продукты то халявные, чего бы не покулинарить первый раз в жизни. Раньше ему такое в голову не приходило, а теперь даже повод есть. Делал Сыроежкин всё строго по рецепту и у него получилось! Ещё Серёга хотел вина купить, но вовремя вспомнил, что совершеннолетний из них двоих только он.

Элек пришёл тоже не с пустыми руками, не иначе как в какой-нибудь умной книжке вычитал, что в гости надо с подарком идти. А подарить Серёже он решил что-нибудь к столу. И принёс в двух больших контейнерах… плов и шарлотку! Сыроежкин как это увидел, долго смеялся, сказал, что сегодня у них будет конкурс на лучший плов и лучшую шарлотку.

Громов сначала стоял с каменным лицом, Серёга даже испугался, что обидел его своим несерьёзным отношением, но потом увидел, что Элек улыбается! Причём нормально, а не как всегда. И даже подхихикивает. Сыроежкин от этого факта так расчувствовался, что набросился на двойника с объятьями. Тот в ответ не обнял, но продолжал улыбаться.

Еда у Элека оказалась не хуже Серёжиной, а выпечка даже лучше, что Сыроежкин с радостью признал.

Когда уже пили чай, Сыроежкин подсел к Элеку вплотную, положил руку на плечи и так остался. Эл не дёргался, не отстранялся, ответных жестов не проявлял, но его постное выражение лица исчезло совершенно, он выглядел расслабленным и даже умиротворённым.

— Эл, ты ведь тоже один живёшь, а где твои родители? Расскажи о своей семье, а? — Сыроежкин должен был узнать о жизни Громова как можно больше.  
— Хорошо. Но сначала ты, — ответил Эл. — Мне тоже интересно про тебя всё.  
— Ну… — Сергей соображал чтобы такое сказать, чтобы и себя не раскрыть и не врать слишком сильно. — Мои родители живут отдельно. У нас не очень хорошие отношения, но они снимают эту квартиру и дают деньги на расходы. Отец работает шофёром, мать — филолог. Ещё у них есть дача. Я тут недавно, с начала учебного года только. Переехал и сменил школу. Ещё мне с детства нравились роботы и я даже хотел себе личного Терминатора.  
— Роботы? Разве кому-то могут нравиться роботы? Они ведь ничего не чувствуют.  
— Ну, мой бы чувствовал. Но это же детские фантазии… — вздохнул Серёжа. — Настоящие роботы — это промышленные манипуляторы, подъёмно-транспортные механизмы, роботизированные поточные линии и т. д. и т. п. Такое мне действительно не нравится. Давай, теперь ты рассказывай!  
— Я… жил с профессором, — сказал Эл и вдруг осёкся. — То есть с дядей. Он был учёным. Занимался роботами. Только не совсем теми, о которых ты говоришь. Профессор Громов участвовал в разработке протезов, таких которые управляются с помощью сигналов мозга. И ещё занимался выращиванием различных органов и тканей на основе биологического материала.  
— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Сыроежкин. — Вот твой профессор точно мог бы собрать мне Терминатора!  
— Так он… — опять запнулся Элек. — Умер.  
— Ох, извини. А родители, что с ними?  
— У меня их нет. И никогда не было. Меня воспитывал пр… дядя.  
— А сейчас? Что же, ты совсем один? — ужаснулся Сыроежкин. Теперь ему вполне была понятна причина странностей своего двойника. Ещё бы, он же круглый сирота. А профессор явно был занятым человеком, не мог много времени племяннику уделять.  
— Мне немного помогает Маша. Но она тоже немолодая уже. Это подруга дяди, они работали вместе.  
— Слушай, ну ты же несовершеннолетний, у тебя должен быть опекун, — заметил Сергей. Эл как-то странно дёрнулся.  
— Знаешь, Серёжа, извини, но мне не очень приятно об этом всём говорить. Прости.  
— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно замахал руками Сыроежкин. — А ты любишь роботов? — вернулся к своей детской мечте Серёжа.  
— Ненавижу.

Серёге не послышалось? В голосе Эла действительно была злость? Если так, то это тоже победа! Сыроежкин понимал, что злость — не самое лучшее чувство, но для человека, испытывающего большие трудности в эмоциональной сфере, чуть-чуть выразить свой гнев, раз уж он есть, полезно.

Дальше говорили только о всяких пустяках, Серёжа рассказывал как он намучился с готовкой, перепортил кучу продуктов с непривычки, и как он рад, что Элу всё нравится. Потом Сыроежкин потащил одноклассника к кровати, напротив которой на стене висела большая плазма.

— Эл, ты какие фильмы любишь?  
— Про собак, — ни секунды не думая ответил Громов.  
— Ну, сейчас подберём. О, «Собачья жизнь», не смотрел? — Элек отрицательно покачал головой. — Тогда вперёд, тебе понравится!

К концу фильма Сыроежкин сам чуть не пустил слезу от умиления, а Эл, который весь фильм внимательно следил за всем, происходящим на экране, улыбался. Они расположились на Серёжиной кровати, и Сыроежкин, пользуясь ситуацией сначала просто сидел рядом, потом положил руку Элеку на шею, а потом и вовсе обнимал его со спины, устроив свой подбородок на его плече.

Кино кончилось, а Серёга от своего друга отлипать не собирался.

— Серёжа, почему ты меня обнимаешь?  
— Мне приятно к тебе прикасаться, — глядя Элеку в глаза сказал Сыроежкин. — А тебе? Что ты чувствуешь, когда я близко, когда обнимаю тебя?  
— Я… не знаю. Мне тепло. И ты вкусно пахнешь. Наверное, мне тоже приятно.  
— Это хорошо, я тогда буду продолжать тебя обнимать, — и Серёжа уткнулся носом Элеку в шею и шумно вдохнул. — Ты тоже вкусно пахнешь. Очень-очень, — он не на шутку завёлся и думал, как взять себя в руки и оторваться от двойника. Совращать его прямо сейчас Сыроежкин не хотел. Парень, хоть и достиг возраста согласия, имел явные психологические проблемы и в адекватной реакции на свой напор Серёжа уверен не был. Он боялся сделать хуже. Эл только-только начал «оттаивать», как бы всё не испортить.  
— Пойдём, погуляем, погода хорошая, — всё также стискивая двойника в объятиях, прошептал Серёжа ему в самое ухо. Элек вздрогнул, дыхание у него сбилось.  
— Хорошо. Если хочешь, пойдём. Но мне больше нравится то, что ты делаешь сейчас, — «О, как!», — Серёжа был удивлён и обрадован одновременно.  
— Тогда ложись, — он мягко толкнул Элека на свою кровать, — я ещё много приятного могу тебе сделать.


	4. I Kissed A Boy

«Ему нравится!» — радовался про себя Серёжа, покрывая лёгкими поцелуями лицо и шею своего двойника и мягко массируя кожу его головы сквозь вьющуюся белокурую шевелюру. Он сидел, верхом на бёдрах Эла и чувствовал его эрекцию собственной промежностью. Теперь Элек ни капли не был похож на робота — он прерывисто дышал, большие карие глаза, казавшиеся абсолютно чёрными из-за расширенных зрачков, не отрываясь смотрели за Серёжей, а на виске пульсировала вздувшаяся венка. Наконец, Серёжа решился поцеловать Эла в губы, глубоко, по-настоящему. Он скользнул языком между его губ в надежде, что парень приоткроет рот. Но… никакой реакции не последовало.

— Эл, — тихо проговорил Сергей, чуть отстранившись, — если тебе что-то не приятно, скажи, я сразу перестану.  
— Нет, — Элек даже замотал головой, — не надо переставать. Мне всё нравится. Очень. Просто… я не знаю, что делать.

То, что человек с такими проблемами в коммуникации не имеет опыта в подобных вещах, Сыроежкин понимал. Но вот отсутствие даже инстинктивных попыток ответить на ласку Сергея немало удивило. Более того, судя по всему, у Громова не было даже теоретических представлений о том, что нужно делать.

— Просто расслабься и прислушивайся к себе, Эл. Если тебе чего-то захочется, например прикоснуться ко мне как-нибудь, погладить или обнять, делай это, не сдерживайся. А сейчас просто немного приоткрой рот, пожалуйста.

Элек послушно исполнил просьбу, приоткрыл рот, и Серёжа смог его целовать так, как хотел. Почти так. Потому что именно отвечать на поцелуй у Громова не получалось. По-началу он вообще не двигал ни челюстью, ни губами, ни языком. Потом начал пытаться повторять за Сыроежкиным и дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Он даже обнял Серёжу. Вернее, крепко прижал, полностью уложив его на себя.

Трудно учить кого-то целоваться, когда сам больше всего на свете хочешь кончить прямо сейчас. Серёжа пытался себя сдерживать, но от неловких поцелуев двойника, от того, с какой силой он стискивал его в объятьях и, самое главное, от длительного отсутствия партнёра у Сыроежкина просто сносило крышу. Он стонал Элу в рот, тёрся пахом о его бедро, залез уже руками под футболку и гладил спину и бока своего друга. Будь Серёге и вправду 17, уже бы давно спустил себе в штаны. Но, когда дело идёт к концу третьего десятка, нужны более активные, целенаправленные и долгие действия.

— Эл, пожалуйста.., можно? — с трудом оторвался от Элека Серёжа. Он чувствовал себя совершенно пьяным от возбуждения и связно объясняться не мог. Поэтому просто потянулся к ширинке на джинсах своего двойника.  
— Да, — кивнул Эл. Сергей догадывался, что на что именно даёт своё согласие Громов, тот вряд-ли до конца понимает. Но ему было сейчас не до этого.

Серёжа, не теряя времени стянул до колен с Элека джинсы с бельём, спустил мешающую одежду с себя, облизал ладонь и обхватил оба их члена рукой. От прикосновения к своему органу Эл издал не то всхлип, не то стон и толкнулся Серёже в кулак.

— Сейчас, сейчас всё будет, — шептал Серёжа куда-то в шею Элеку, пытаясь найти подходящий для них темп, — тебе будет хорошо, обещаю.

Элека накрыло первым, он протяжно застонал и выгнулся, а Сережа, почувствовал влагу на своей руке и через пару движений тоже пришёл к финишу и без сил рухнул на Эла. Так они и лежали, Сыроежкин только руку вытер о свою футболку. Громов продолжал его обнимать, а потом сам (сам!) нашёл Серёжины губы и поцеловал.

— Надо доползти до ванной, — наконец изрёк Сыроежкин. — Знаешь, какая здесь ванна? Я обалдел, когда увидел. Большая! Мы вдвоём поместимся. Не то что в той дыре… в смысле, не то, что у родителей, — чуть не проболтался Сергей, вспомнив своё прежнее жилище.  
— Мы будем мыться вместе? — спросил Эл, и Сыроежкин был готов поспорить, что в голосе двойника явно слышалось удивление.  
— Если ты не против, — поспешил успокоить его Серёжа.  
— Наверное, я не против, — подумал Элек. — Я не пробовал и не могу сказать точно.

В том, что совместное проведение гигиенических процедур Элу придётся по душе, Сыроежкин не капли не сомневался, так как приложил к этому все усилия. Сам намыл своего друга, попутно зацеловав и заласкав где только можно, а затем продемонстрировал свои умения по части доставления орального удовольствия партнёру, в просторечии — минета.

— Оставайся сегодня у меня, — предложил Сыроежкин вечером, когда Громов засобирался домой.  
— Но… у тебя ведь негде спать.  
— Как это? — опешил Сергей. — А кровать? Она же широкая, мы поместимся.  
— Я никогда не спал ни с кем.  
— Я тоже! Надо же когда-то начинать, — Серёжа сказал чистую правду. Он никогда ни с кем не спал. Девиц предпочитал выпроваживать сразу после акта «любви», да и сам у них никогда не задерживался. Своих одноразовых партнёров оставлять у себя тоже не хотелось, а на их территорию он не ходил в целях безопасности.  
— У меня проблемы со сном. Я буду тебе мешать.  
— Ой, брось ты! Меня пушкой не разбудишь.

На том они и порешили. Сыроежкин действительно вырубился сразу как лёг, только успел подгрести к себе Громова поближе. А утром Эл его еле разбудил.

— Ну ещё пять минуточек, — ворчал он, зарываясь под подушку.  
— Двенадцать часов уже, Серёжа. И я завтрак приготовил.  
— Чего? Уже? — резко вынырнул из своей норы Сыроежкин, посмотрел на Элека И расплылся в глупой и счастливой улыбке. Потому что Эл, уже полностью одетый, сидел на краю Серёжиной кровати, смотрел на него и мило улыбался.

Утром в понедельник Сыроежкин шёл в школу счастливый и даже присвистывал от удовольствия. Пока его не нагнал Гусь. Тот вопреки обыкновению «Привет, Сыроежкин!» не сказал, а только кивнул и просто шёл рядом.

— Ты чего такой смурной, а, Макар Степаныч? — подмигнул Гусеву Серёга.  
— Зато ты, я смотрю, больно радостный. Сияешь как медный таз.  
— А это плохо?  
— Слушай, Сыроега, я с тобой серьёзно поговорить хочу.  
— Так давай, я не против, — никакого подвоха Сыроежкин не ждал.  
— Вчера днём от тебя Элек Громов вышел, — начал Гусев. — А зашёл в твою квартиру он за сутки до.  
— И что?  
— Дураком прикидываешься? Думаешь, я не понимаю ничего — что он там у тебя делал и почему ты такой радостный идёшь?  
— А говорил, камеры только с санкции прокурора, мы закон не нарушаем… Эх ты, врунишка!  
— Ты, вообще, понимаешь, что творишь, Сергей Палыч?! — Гусь был явно не в духе.  
— А что я творю? Условия договора не нарушал — я внимательно изучил, там нигде нет запрета на близкие личные отношения с одноклассниками. Элеку семнадцать, всё было добровольно, так что и перед законом я чист. Или ты у нас вдруг ярым гомофобом заделался? Раньше, не похоже было. Ты, вроде как, на нашей стороне…  
— Ой, дура-а-ак! — схватился за голову Гусев. — Я с ним как с серьёзным взрослым человеком разговариваю, должностную инструкцию нарушаю, а он в игрушки играет!..  
— Ну так объясни по-человечески, чего не так-то?! — вскипел Сыроежкин, от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.  
— Ладно. Раз сам не понимаешь, объясню. Мальчик твой с большими проблемами душевного плана. Он не псих, но ты же сам видишь, что-то с ним не то. И нарушения в межличностном общении на пустом месте не бывают. Может там невроз какой или ещё что? А тут ты со своей дружбой и… и всем остальным. Нет, дружба — это хорошо. Но ты ж к нему в штаны полез! А он — подросток, они в таком возрасте эмоционально нестабильны все. Влюбится он в тебя, привяжется. А ты им наиграешься через месяц-другой и забудешь. И хорошо, если он после этого с крыши не прыгнет! У меня твоё досье есть, Сыроежкин, там в разделе личная жизнь много чего интересного написано. Скольким ты бабам жизнь в институте попортил? Ни одна у тебя больше пары месяцев не продержалась. А после выпуска, что, лучше было? Нет, просто ещё и шлюхи добавились, — возмущался Гусев.  
— Это я просто с ориентацией не определился, — встрял в обвинительную речь Макара Степаныча Сыроежкин.  
— Ну, коне-е-ечно! Не определился он! Окей! А что ж за два с лишним года двоих гомосексуальных похождений у тебя только одноразовые партнёры были? Ни разу отношений ни с кем не завёл! Что, скажешь нет?  
— Я пытался! Никто не хотел. Ничего ты не знаешь обо мне, Гусев, а говоришь! Я поначалу всем, с кем знакомился и с кем доходило до секса предлагал встречаться. Только не вышло ничего. И не по моей вине. Не знаю, почему так. Впрочем, тебе не понять. Сытый голодного не разумеет. А мне это одиночество в печёнках сидит. И Эла я бросать не собираюсь. Это он меня бросит. Так что лучше за меня переживай, тебе по долгу службы положено, потому что с разбитым сердцем в итоге я останусь…  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Да потому, что уже в июне он меня и не вспомнит, как будто не было. Забыл что ли? Может, это я с крыши прыгать буду.  
— Ты не будешь.  
— Не буду, конечно, — вздохнул Сыроежкин. — Дай хоть сейчас жизнью насладиться, ещё не известно, что меня потом ждёт.  
— Серёга, ты, главное, помни, — смягчился Гусь, — ты — взрослый человек, а он — подросток, так что моральная ответственность за ваши отношения на тебе, — и Макар прибавил шагу, оставив погрустневшего Сыроежкина плестись к школе в одиночку.

Неприятные сюрпризы на этом не закончились. В школе его ждал ещё один. Точнее, если бы не обстановка, сюрприз был бы даже очень приятным. Серёга вошёл в класс, его тут же обступили Корольков с Майкой и примкнувшая к ним Кукушкина. Вовка стал излагать план дальнейших занятий с Сыроежкиным и обсуждать как туда втиснуть Зойку, потому что ей тоже нужна помощь. Серёжа стоял спиной к входной двери и с тоской слушал о том, сколько ему ещё вещей предстоит узнать. И не только по математике — он по всем предметам «плавал». Вдруг собеседники замолчали, а Серёжа почувствовал на своей талии чужие руки, а щеки коснулись тёплые губы.

«Что делать? Что делать? Что делать?» — паника накатывала на Сыроежкина, не давая ясно мыслить, а на принятие верного решения оставались секунды. Не каждая девица после первой же проведённой вместе ночи решилась бы на публичное проявление чувств, а тут Эл! Сыроежкин никогда не демонстрировал свою ориентацию. Кому надо, и так знал, а лишние косые взгляды и смешки за спиной (а то ещё чего похуже) ему не нужны, он человек неконфликтный. Был бы это не Громов, ему бы не поздоровилось, Серёга его как минимум обстебал бы в целях самозащиты. Но чувствами двойника играть нельзя, тут Гусь прав, и ответственность за всё происходящее исключительно на Сыроежкине. В принципе, рискнуть своей здесь репутацией Сергей был готов. Одноклассники про него забудут и никогда не вспомнят, а остаток года он потерпит. В крайнем случае разорвёт контракт и вернётся к тому, с чего начал. Но это, если жизнь совсем станет невыносимой. Только вот Элека, ведь, тоже затронет! А он пострадать не должен. Все эти мысли вихрем проносились в Серёжиной голове, секунды шли, надо было действовать.

Белый как мел Сыроежкин медленно развернулся к Громову, натянул на себя улыбку, обнял его за плечи и сказал: — Эл! Рад тебя видеть! Давай отойдём на пару минут пока время есть, пообщаемся.  
— Привет! — улыбнулся Элек. — Пошли. Привет, ребята! — кивнул он застывшей соляными столбами компашке Сыроежкина.  
— Мы сейчас, — обернулся к приятелям Серёжа и состроил некую гримаску, которая должна была дать им понять, что его двойник малость не в себе, а к таким людям надо быть снисходительным.  
— Что ты мне хотел сказать Серёжа? — спросил в коридоре Элек.  
— Эл, я действительно рад тебя видеть и мне очень приятны твои прикосновения и поцелуи, но… но на людях такие вещи делать не принято. Мы оказались в неловком положении.  
— Почему не принято? Я видел как Витя Смирнов так же делал с Аней Соколовой.  
— Но Аня кто? Девушка! А я кто?  
— Ты парень.  
— Вот! Между парнями такие вещи не приняты. То есть можно целоваться и обниматься, но так, чтобы посторонние не видели. Эл, мы живём в обществе, здесь есть свои традиции. Они не все могут нам нравиться, но считаться с ними приходится, чтобы быть в хороших отношениях с окружающими. Понимаешь?  
— Кажется, да. Прости. Я поступил глупо. Это больше не повториться, — лицо Эла снова стало каменным, а голос невыразительным. Серёже как по сердцу ножом полоснули. Прозвенел звонок.


	5. Личная жизнь

До конца учебного дня Серёжа сидел как на иголках. Эл не замечал его, односложно отвечал, когда Серёжа пытался с ним заговорить. Майю тоже игнорировал. Девушка по доброте душевной решила помочь, напомнила Громову, что они вроде как теперь друзья, и предложила пойти вместе в столовку. Он отказался. А когда настала пора идти по домам, Элек так быстро исчез, что никто и не заметил как.

— Что я наделал! — плакался друзьям Сыроежкин. — Ну полез он ко мне с поцелуйчиками, надо было подыграть. А я ему мораль читать принялся. Кто я такой, чтоб людей жизни учить? Никто и звать никак!.. А теперь он и на сообщения не отвечает, — ребята сидели в парке на лавочке. Сыроежкин набирал очередное сообщение Элу с извинениями.  
— Ты всё правильно сделал, Серёжа, — сказал Корольков. — Громов — человек своеобразный, как не от мира сего. Вы с ним друзья, а кто же как не друг должен говорить что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо? Раз уж он сам не понимает.  
— Но вышло-то хуже! — ныл Сергей. — Он же только-только оттаивать начал, какие-то эмоции проявлять… А теперь опять — не человек, а машина.  
— Да, жалко, — согласилась Светлова. — Он неплохой человек оказался. Чокнутый малость, но не плохой. Я к нему раньше несправедлива была.  
— Давайте просто подождём, понаблюдаем, может отойдёт, — предложила Зойка.  
— А кто-нибудь его адрес знает? — не унимался Сыроежкин. — Я с ним лично поговорю. — Что, совсем никто? — ребята отрицательно мотали головами.  
— Ты, Сыроежкин, больше всех с ним дружишь, а тоже адреса не знаешь, — заметила дотошная Кукушкина. - Подожди уж до завтра.

Завтра было всё тоже самое. Сыроежкин лез к Громову в попытках наладить контакт, Громов на этот самый контакт не шёл. Серёга уже не знал что и предпринять и был на грани отчаяния.

Последним уроком была физкультура. Самый нелюбимый Серёжин в этом классе предмет. Когда-то, десять лет назад, он неплохо бегал и прыгал, мог подтянуться двадцать раз и отжаться ещё больше. Но после второго курса института, когда физра исчезла из их расписания, физическую активность Сыроежкин забросил. Выглядел он всегда подтянуто, но реальной силы и выносливости в нем не было. Так что соревнования с семнадцатилетними подростками были для Серёги сплошным позором. Он только выглядел молодо, организм же как был двадцатисемилетним, так и остался.

Бежали стометровку. Сыроежкину очень не хотелось опять ударить в грязь лицом перед одноклассниками и особенно перед своим куратором-консультантом. Гусев, который был даже на пару лет постарше Серёги, бегал и прыгал даже лучше школьников. На Серёгин вопрос «какого, собственно, хрена?» только заржал и сказал, что спортом надо заниматься.

В общем, в забеге Серёжа старался изо всех сил. Бежали они парами — двое бегут, двое с секундомером стоят. Сыроежкин с Корольковым бежал, который тоже не сильно спортом увлекался. Смирнов и Гусев «секундантами» работали. Остальные в это время отдыхали — типа, зрители-болельщики. Однако, Серёжин нетринерованый организм подвёл бедолагу — на полной скорости он подвернул ногу и пропахал физиономией стадион. Ободрал себе всё что только можно и связки в голеностопе растянул. И вот лежит, значит, Серёжа на земле весь в грязи, ссадины кровоточат, нога болит так, что слёзы на глазах, и понимает, что самому ему не встать. Только подумал, а его уже аккуратно в воздух подняли и на руках как принцессу несут. Серёжа еле успел своего спасителя за шею обнять, чтоб обратно не свалиться.

Всё время, пока Сыроежкина в медкабинете обрабатывали, Громов рядом стоял, не ушёл, даже когда медсестра его выгнать хотела. Через полчаса промытый, намазанный, заклеенный и забинтованный Серёжа при помощи Элека уже хромал к дому.

— Спасибо тебе, Эл, ты мне так помог сегодня! Зайдёшь ко мне, а? Ты же устал со мной возиться, а я тебя покормлю, у меня тортик есть, — пытался очередной раз начать разговор упрямый Сыроежкин. Эл молчал. — Ну не обижайся на меня, пожалуйста, ну дурак я!  
— Серёжа, я не обижаюсь на тебя. Я даже не совсем понимаю, что надо чувствовать когда обижен, — наконец заговорил Громов. — И ты не дурак. Ты всё правильно сказал. Просто… — Эл опять замолчал. Было видно, что ему тяжело подобрать правильные слова. Тем временем они уже поднялись в Серёжину квартиру и он помогал Сыроежкину улечься поудобнее — у Серёжи всё болело. — Просто, мне очень тяжело не проявлять к тебе эмоций. Получается только так — не реагировать вообще ни на что. Переключаюсь на автоматический режим.  
— Автоматический режим? Эл, ты же не машина! Какой режим, какие переключения? — не понял Сыроежкин.  
— Это… образное выражение.  
— А-а-а… Тогда ладно. Эл, переключайся обратно в человека, — улыбнулся Сергей.  
— Я попробую, — уголки губ Элека слегла дрогнули и он тоже улыбнулся. — Только, я боюсь, что опять сделаю или скажу что-нибудь не то.  
— Здесь никого кроме нас нет, так что делай, что душа пожелает! — подбодрил его Серёжа. Эл наклонился и осторожно коснулся губами губ своего двойника.  
— Не двигайся, Серёж, тебе лежать надо. Я останусь тут до утра — тебе понадобится помощь.  
— Эл, теперь я не жалею, что навернулся на физре, — с трудом засмеялся Сыроежкин — рассаженная щека ещё болела.

В школу Сергей вернулся только к концу недели, когда уже смог более-менее нормально ходить. Всё это время Элек жил у него — готовил, прибирался, ходил в магазин и помогал перемещаться по квартире. А ещё ходил в школу, снабжал друга домашними заданиями и контролировал их выполнение. Объяснять непонятные моменты у Громова, правда, получалось с трудом. В этом деле Королькову нет равных. Но самое главное, Эл опять стал похож на человека. И спал с Серёжей в одной кровати. Любовник из Сыроежкина пока был никакой, но даже просто лежать в обнимку под одним одеялом было приятно.

***

Постепенно жизнь налаживалась. Серёга кое-как учился, занимался с Корольковым и Кукушкиной (Зойка тоже программу за одиннадцатый не тянула). А выходные проводил с Элом. Они гуляли, смотрели фильмы, готовили, ели, спали, а в перерывах между этими увлекательными занятиями позволяли себе немного откровенных ласк. Физическая сторона близости Элеку нравилась всё больше. Кроме того, у него проявился неожиданный талант. Когда он выразил желание попробовать удовлетворить друга ртом, тот, конечно, с радостью согласился, но на особое удовольствие не рассчитывал. Первый раз всё-таки. Однако, сосал Громов так, что Серёга и пары минут не продержался — кончил. Прямо в горло, глотательные движения Сергей даже чувствовал головкой своего члена. Сам Сыроежкин так не мог, несмотря на весь свой немаленький опыт — никак не получалось у него подавить рвотный рефлекс. Элек не жаловался — его всё устраивало. Серёже иногда казалось, что если он будет лежать бревном (чего делать ни в коем случае не собирался), Громов всё равно будет доволен.

С эмоциональной сферой дела обстояли похуже. Наедине с Серёжей Громов мало отличался от обычного человека. Разве что был чересчур серьёзен и не понимал некоторых речевых оборотов. А так, улыбался, хмурился, если был чем-то недоволен, удивлялся, иногда был растерян и так далее. С другими одноклассниками в Серёжином присутствии общался тоже более-менее нормально. Только всё время оглядывался на его реакцию, ища поддержки и одобрения своим словам и действиям.

По большому счёту, Серёжу такая ситуация не устраивала. Он видел своей задачей полностью подготовить друга к «автономному плаванию». Чтобы тот мог без труда наладить контакт не только с уже знакомыми, но и с любыми новыми в его окружении людьми. Пока дело шло туго, а время близилось к Новому году. У них в запасе оставалось всего пять с небольшим месяцев.

Обладающий повышенной социальной ответственностью Владимир Владимирович Корольков ещё в самом начале декабря известил двух самых отстающих одноклассников, то есть Сыроежкина и Кукушкину о том, что зимние каникулы — это конечно отдых, но вот лично они будут продолжать заниматься по индивидуально составленной для них Вовой программе. А он будет их контролировать и проверять. Потому что таким тупым людям экзамены точно не сдать. Сыроежкин, было, возмутился, мол, какого хрена это «профессор» обзывается. Но Корольков с невозмутимым видом пояснил, что ничего такого у него и в мыслях не было, он лишь называет вещи своими именами. И чем скорее нерадивые ученики это признают, тем больше у них шансов исправиться.

Серёге эти экзамены на одно место не упали, но заниматься он согласился. Просто, чтобы убить время. Эл на ПМЖ к нему переезжать отказался, мотивируя это нем, что такое от одноклассников не скроешь, а он больше не хочет подставлять ни себя ни Серёжу. Сыроежкин порадовался всё возрастающей адекватности своего подопечного, но огорчился тому факту, что видеться им придётся намного реже, чем он рассчитывал — часики-то тикают. В остальном причин жаловаться на жизнь у Серёжи не было — его «трудовая» и личная жизнь на следующие пять с лишним месяцев обещала быть комфортной и счастливой.

Не всем, однако, так везёт как сейчас Серёже. Особенно в плане личной жизни. Как-то в пятницу к нему на переменке подошёл мрачный Гусь и предложил вечером выпить.

— Я с собой принесу, так что не парься. У тебя теперь малышня по выходным тусуется, я в курсе, что ты дома бухла не держишь, — предупредил офигевшего от такого поворота Серёгу Макар Степаныч.  
— Это ты Громова малышнёй что-ли назвал? — хихикнул Сыроежкин. Сам он своего друга таким точно не воспринимал.  
— Ага. И этих твоих — «Профессора» и Ко.  
— А начальство твоё в курсе, что ты тут бухать собрался с «объектом наблюдения», а? — уточнил на всякий пожарный Серёга.  
— Я после смены — это можно. Так что жди меня в десять, — и свалил в сортир.

Ровно в двадцать два ноль ноль пунктуальный консультант-куратор стоял в дверях Сергёгиной квартиры с упаковкой пива в пакете. Вид он имел усталый, даже измученный.

— Ну, давай, Макар Степаныч, рассказывай, что там у тебя приключилось, — отхлебнул из банки Сыроежкин и подпихнул поближе гостю миску с сушёными кальмарами.  
— Вот, — вздохнул Гусев, — думаю развестись…  
— Чё?! — прыснул пивом поперхнувшийся от таких новостей Сергёга. — А ты чё, женат что-ли?! — вылупил он глаза на приятеля.  
— А чего ты удивляешься? Вообще, большинство мужчин в районе тридцатника уже женаты.  
— На женщине?  
— Ты, Сыроега, до моего прихода уже надраться успел? Или по жизни такой плохой? — не понял юмора Макар. — Конечно, на женщине. У нас мужчин не регистрируют, если ты вдруг не знал.  
— Я думал, ты гей, — всё ещё сомневался в гусевских словах Сыроежкин.  
— С чего это? Если я тебя пару раз по жопе шлёпнул, это ещё ни о чем не говорит.  
— Но ты не натурал, — возразил уверенным тоном Серёжа. — У меня чутьё.  
— Ну, значит, ошибся твой гей-радар, — развёл руками Гусь.  
— У меня не гей-, у меня натурал-радар, — усмехнулся Сыроежкин. — Я чувствую только стопроцентных гетеросексуалов. Вот. И ты точно не из их числа. Зуб даю, у тебя был секс с мужиками и не от отсутствия баб. Ну, или ты об этом думал.  
— Хм… ну, был. Но это давно было. А сейчас я на бабе женат. Но, может, ты и прав, я не совсем натурал. Я — би.  
— А чего разводиться-то надумал?  
— Дык, это… мы пять лет женаты уже, а детей нет. Лечились, проверялись — бесплодная она, — печально хлебнул из своей банки Гусь.  
— Ты что ж на ней только из-за детей женился? — не поверил Серёжа. Гусев не производил впечатление холодного и расчётливого циника. — А как же любовь и всё такое?  
— Да какая любовь, я тя умоляю! Мы подходим друг другу… вернее подходили… эх… А теперь живём как соседи. И детей нет.  
— По любви потому что жениться надо, — наставительно произнёс Сергей.  
— Ой, сколько эта любовь длится?! Сегодня любишь, завтра — нет. Плавали, знаем.  
— Ты ведь, не женщину любил, Макар…  
— Это роли не играет. С мужиками ещё хуже. И детей с ними не родишь, — приложился Гусев к следующей банке.  
— Ты себя не принял, Макар, от этого все твои беды. Есть мнение, что мужчин бисексуалов не бывает. Я в какой-то научно-популярной книжке читал. Бисеки — это не принявшие себя геи с гетеросексуальным потенциалом, — глубокомысленно заметил Сыроежкин.  
— Это ещё что за зверь такой — гетеросексуальный потенциал? — не понял Гусь.  
— Ну, это, если ты любишь мужиков, но у тебя, в принципе, иногда встаёт и на баб. Но в приоритете всегда мужики остаются. У натуралов такое тоже бывает, соответственно, гомосексуальный потенциал называется. Например, мужик любит баб, но может трахнуть и другого мужика. Только удовольствия всё равно получит меньше, чем от секса с женщиной. Из разряда «один раз — не пидарас». Понимаешь?  
— Хм… так-то понятно. Но, вот применимо ли ко мне? — задумался Макар.  
— Тут, Макар Степаныч, надо не только на непосредственно половую жизнь ориентироваться, но и на романтику. Ты же влюблялся сильно?  
— Было дело…  
— В кого?  
— Я в школе тогда учился ещё, в десятом классе. В физрука влюбился. Он молодой был, сразу после своего этого ВУЗа. И красивый!.. До жути. В общем, — Гусев помолчал немного, потом решился таки на откровенность, — он догадался, что я к нему дышу неровно. И… вроде как даже ответил на мои чувства. Ну, мне так казалось. Мы встречались типа. Втихаря от всех, конечно. Иначе его из школы бы выперли за связь с учеником. Да и вообще, гомогейство у нас… не приветствуется, — Макар допил банку и взялся за следующую. — Повстречались мы, значит, какое-то время, полгода, наверное. Трахались как кролики — он меня к себе водил. А потом всё — как отрезало. У него, в смысле отрезало, не у меня. Типа, чисто деловые отношения у нас, учитель-ученик. Я за ним побегал ещё какое-то время, а потом… худо мне как-то совсем стало. Думал, вскроюсь. Но, тьфу-тьфу, ума хватило. Просто перевёлся в другую школу, чтоб его не видеть.  
— А потом чего было? — Сыроежкин так заслушался, что даже пиво пить забывал.  
— А потом? Ну, после школы попробовал как ты по интернету себе парня искать. Но тоже как-то не сложилось. Да и не нравился так сильно никто больше. И в результате через несколько лет я женился. Девки за мной всегда бегали, уж не знаю чем я им нравился. Вроде повода не давал. Ну, вот, я прикинул и на самой настырной женился. Думал, хоть семья нормальная будет, дети… И, ведь, неплохо же жили… по-началу.  
— А если бы она тебе родила? Ты бы не развёлся?  
— Не, ты что! Ребёнку семья нужна.  
— Ну вы же не любите друг друга, тебя бы налево тянуло, к мужикам, — не унимался Сыроежкин.  
— Ты плохо обо мне думаешь, Сыроега. У меня принципы есть. Если жене нужна моя верность, то я вполне могу её соблюдать. На взаимных основаниях.  
— И ты бы всю жизнь мучился.  
— Ну, когда дети бы выросли, развёлся бы.  
— И кому ты на пятом десятке нужен будешь? Если бабла не скопишь, конечно.  
— Может, и никому… — совсем приуныл Гусев. — Но, если я с мужиками путаться сейчас начну, всё равно приду к такому же результату. Только уже точно детей не будет.  
— Хм… с этой точки зрения, возможно ты и прав. Я в таком ключе не думал. В старости мы остаёмся одни… — на Сыроежкина тоже накатила меланхолия. — А тебе сейчас нравится кто-нибудь? — решил сменить тему Сергей.  
— Ты про парней что-ли? — Серёга кивнул. — Ну, есть кое-кто. Только мне там тоже не светит.  
— Только не говори, что это я. Потому что тогда ты прав — не светит.  
— Чего, вправду его любишь? Громова в смысле. Не, тебе бы я тоже вдул, но я про другого человека. Ладно, пойду я. Пиво кончилось, настроение ты мне вконец испортил. Приду — спать завалюсь. Устал я с вами со всеми. На нервной почве.


	6. Преданней собаки

После ухода Макара Сергей ещё минут двадцать цедил своё недопитое пиво, заедая оставшимися кальмарными кольцами, и размышлял о будущем. По всему выходило, что счастливым и безоблачным оно не будет. В лучшем случае ему удастся привести в норму свою трудовую деятельность. Если он Эксперимент не завалит и Лаборатория не напарит его с помощью в трудоустройстве в приличное место. А вот жить, скорее всего, ему придётся одному. Опять пойдут встречи с посторонними мужчинами для разового секса, а если и удастся завести отношения, то на их длительность можно не рассчитывать. Серёжа по личному и виртуальному общению с другими геями понял, что в их среде долгие романы — большая редкость и таким счастливчикам можно только позавидовать. А с годами круг его потенциальных партнёров будет сужаться, молодых и симпатичных будет всё меньше, пока он в итоге не превратится в одинокого престарелого гея без намёка на какую-либо личную жизнь. Если только каким-нибудь фантастическим образом не разбогатеет. Тогда Сергей Палыч сможет покупать себе «любовь» молоденьких мальчиков. Да-а-а… Собаку что-ли завести? Говорят, они умные и преданные. И Эл их любит.

Эл… при этом имени у Серёжи сжималось сердце. Кажется, он и вправду влюбился, впервые в жизни. Судя по всему, взаимно. Это ведь такая редкость… И в скором времени должен будет навсегда оставить человека, который стал так ему дорог. Нет, так просто он не сдастся! Терять-то ему, по большому счёту, нечего. После выпуска Серёга в лепёшку расшибётся, но с Громовым познакомится и постарается понравиться ему. В двадцать восемь лет же можно ещё заинтересовать восемнадцатилетнего парня? Серёжа неплохо выглядит. Надо только спортом заняться и вредные привычки бросить. И работа чтоб была приличная, а то стыдно — человеку почти тридцатник и ничего из себя не представляет. А ещё у Сыроежкина козырь есть — он про Элека много чего знает. Интересы его, увлечения, что он любит, что терпеть не может, его сильные и слабые стороны. У него получится, не может не получиться! С этими мыслями Серёжа взял телефон и отправил Элу сообщение «Спокойной ночи. Очень по тебе скучаю, жду завтра как обычно». «Я тоже! Через 12 часов 34 минуты буду», — пришёл незамедлительный ответ.

— А почему бы тебе не завести собаку? — спросил Серёжа. Усталые и довольные после бурных ласк они лежали в кровати, Сыроежкин обнимал Элека, практически уложив его на себя и перебирал светлые кудри своего двойника, они были куда длиннее его собственных.  
— Собаку?  
— Ну да. Ты ж их любишь. Фильмы про них смотришь, книжки читаешь, на улице когда видишь, чуть ли не глазами ешь.  
— Я не ем собак, что ты! Тем более глазами. Это невозможно, — удивился Громов.  
— Ох, горе ты моё, в смысле, счастье, конечно, — тут же поправил себя Сыроежкин. — Это выражение такое «пожирать глазами», означает проявлять повышенное внимание к объекту путём зрительного восприятия его формы.  
— А. Тогда да, можно сказать, я ем собак, — засмеялся Эл. — Но я никогда всерьёз не думал о том, чтобы самому стать владельцем животного.  
— А ты подумай. О, — Серёжу осенило. — У нас тут в парке завтра мероприятие будет «Пёс Барбос и необыкновенный кросс называется». Это соревнования по бегу для собак вместе с хозяевами. Там Майка будет со своим Марсиком. Пойдём посмотрим, тебе понравится!

В воскресенье они пошли в парк. Погода была хорошая — ни снега, ни ветра, минус пять всего. Дорожки в парке расчищены и утрамбованы. Народу — уйма! Не собачий кросс, а целое народное гулянье! Сцена с музыкантами, палатки с едой и сувенирами. И десятки собак различных пород с не менее колоритными хозяевами. Элек от такого количества людей и животных сразу впал в замешательство и чуть ли не прятался у Сыроежкина за спиной, выглядывая оттуда только для того, чтобы получше рассмотреть очередную животину. Только Серёжа такое поведение решительно пресёк, взял друга за руку, крепко сжал и велел держаться рядом с собой, чуть «к ноге!» не скомандовал, но вовремя опомнился.

— О, смотри, там Майка с кабысдохом своим, — сказал Серёга, указывая Элу куда-то вперёд  
— С кем она, Серёжа? — не понял Эл.  
— Со своим питомцем — рыжим пекинесом по кличке Марс, говорю!  
— Пойдём поближе, посмотрим, — Громов сам потянул удивлённого Серёжу вперёд.

Когда они подошли к Майке, оказалось, что она тут не одна, а с группой поддержки. При ней, естественно был Корольков, а при них обоих Зойка. Потому что она каждой бочке затычка. А ещё с ними оказался Витя Смирнов, неожиданно один, без своей Ани. Объяснил, что они расстались, Аня, мол, девушка безусловно хорошая, но уж слишком ветреная. Огорчённым, как ни странно, бывший Анин кавалер не выглядел. Ещё вокруг всей их тусовки нарезал круги Гусь. К ним только поздороваться подошёл. Типа он тут только на собачек поглядеть. Сыроежкин сделал вид, что поверил. Как будто он не понимает, ради кого Макар Степаныч на самом деле здесь присутствует. Серёге даже жалко его стало — видать, дома совсем дело - дрянь, раз он в свой законный выходной пришёл работу работать. А вечером, небось, за отчёт засядет…

Вообще, собачий кросс оказался большим балаганом. Нет, всё было культурно, торговля, охрана, развлекаловки, чистота… даже специальные урны для собачьих какашек поставили. Но вот сам забег! Их было несколько, на разные дистанции. Толпа (по-другому и не скажешь) «спортсменов» стартовала. У кого-то собаки на обычных поводках, но большинство крепило их, поводки то есть, к специальному поясу на талии хозяина. Крупные дрессированные собаки рванули вперёд, хозяева за ними. Мелочь на коротких лапках — за крупными, хозяева рядом. Каким-то псинам бежать в лом было, хозяева их за собой тащили. Светлова во всех забегах поучаствовала. В первой гонке Марсик впереди, Майка сзади, потом они выровнялись, а потом Майка плюнула на всё, подхватила свою микрошавку под мышку и рванула вперёд, что есть силы. И пришла первой! Спортсменка, хуле! Даром, что гимнастка. В последующих стартах она уже не заморачивалась и пёсика своего ногами бегать не пускала. И везде выиграла! На радостях обнимать Королькова бросилась, чуть собачку свою в порыве страсти между ними не расплющила.

Зойка со Смирновым повсюду с телефонами ходили, снимали всё что можно, типа блогеры они. Как на счёт Кукушкиной Сыроежкин не знал, а вот на Витькин канал был уже давно подписан — Смирнов аж с первого сентября всех так достал рекламой своего ютюб-канала, что легче было подписаться, чем объяснить почему не хочешь. Серёжа держался долго, но этот гад ему весь Контакт заспамил. Так что и он сдался. Уже ближе к ночи Элек, которого Серёжа уговорил остаться до утра, и сам Сыроежкин, поужинав и напившись чаю, сидели завернутые в плед на Серёгиной кровати и смотрели, что там Витька Смирнов наснимал. Крики, визги, лай, беготня, музыка, счастливая Светлова с кубком победителя целует Марсика чуть ли не в попу, а потом сразу Королькова в щёку. Кукушка с телефоном снимает гонку и параллельно флиртует с каким-то левым парнем. Сыроежкин с Громовым — здоровые лбы, как два детсадовца ходят за ручку. Эл с большими глазами и открытым ртом пялится на собак, Серёга с умильным видом и глупой улыбкой пялится на Эла. И Гусь. Он везде. То и дело мелькает то тут, то там, смотрит тоскливо в камеру и сразу отворачивается. Странно, Сергей своего куратора только в начале мероприятия заметил, а потом не встретил ни разу, а тут вон его сколько оказывается. Да, вот, что значит - профессионал! Ненавязчивая слежка за объектом наблюдения называется.

А в понедельник после уроков Элек потащил Серёжу совсем не по направлению к дому.

— Эл, скажи, куда мы всё-таки идём? — поинтересовался Сыроежкин.  
— В приют.  
— В какой приют? Зачем? — не понимал Сергей.  
— В собачий. Ты мне поможешь. Поддержишь. Морально. А то я опять накосячить могу.  
— Ты не накосячишь, я уверен, но я тебе помогу конечно. Ты всё-таки созрел собаку завести? А не боишься из приюта брать, вдруг какая агрессивная попадётся? — Сыпал вопросами взбудораженный Сыроежкин. Инициатива от Громова — это уже что-то из ряда вон, а тут он в незнакомое место идёт, да ещё животное себе выбирать. Прогресс налицо, как говорится.

В приюте Громов вёл себя… странно. Волонтёрша провела их в помещение, где были вольеры с собаками, Эл медленно ходил от клетки к клетке с нечитаемым лицом. Обычно, когда к вольеру приближался новый человек, собаки подбирались к сетке, вставали на задние лапы и начинали лаять. Не все, конечно, но многие. Когда подходил Громов, животные не проявляли такого возбуждения. Они тоже подходили ближе, но садились на задние лапы, иногда поднимая вверх одну переднюю и тихо поскуливали. Не только Сыроежкин был поражён влиянием своего двойника на собак. Женщина-волонтер тоже, она всё спрашивала у Серёжи, не работал ли его брат раньше с животными, и если да, то кем? Серёжа по понятным причинам внятного ответа ей дать не мог.

Когда обход был закончен, Эл подошёл к Серёже, взял его за руку и потом обратился к волонтёру:

— Я выбрал. Пройдёмте, я вам покажу. — Они подошли к одной из клеток, Элек указал на лежащий в дальнем углу коричневый кудрявый комок. — Вот этот, — женщина изменилась в лице. То ли испугалась, то ли ещё больше удивилась, то ли всё сразу. Комок сверкнул чёрными бусинами глаз.  
— Понятно. Но я должна вас предупредить, — начала волонтёр, — эта собака, годовалый кобель эрдельтерьера, больна. Фактически она инвалид. В результате несчастного случая она потеряла задние лапы. Так что, возможно, вам лучше ещё раз посмотреть других животных.  
— Я знаю что с ней, — спокойно ответил Эл, — я его беру. Я смогу обеспечить ему необходимый уход, — у Сыроежкина дар речи пропал, настолько он был поражён не то благородством, не то глупостью и безрассудством своего друга.  
— Не смотри на меня так, Серёжа, — сказал по дороге домой Эл. Он всю дорогу нёс собаку на руках. — Я знаю, что делаю. Остальные собаки скорее всего найдут себе хозяев, а вот у него шансов на это почти нет. Кроме того, я единственный могу ему помочь. Хотя бы попытаться.  
— Если только колёсики ему сделаешь, — сказал Сергей. — Я видел такие, специальная конструкция для паралитиков. Вроде ничего так бегают-катаются.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе чем занимался мой дядя, профессор Громов? Как раз протезами для таких ситуаций. Маша тоже ему помогала. Она и сейчас там работает. Если я попрошу, она сделает собаке задние лапы.  
— Слушай, Эл. Это конечно всё здорово, и я даже верю, что твоя Маша заранее согласна сделать всё, что может. Но пойми, такие вещи не делаются в одиночку. Нужна бригада людей, нужно оборудование, материалы, время в конце концов. И всё это стоит денег. Я не знаю сколько, но подозреваю, что речь о больших суммах, — уж что-что, а считать деньги за последние два года Серёжа научился хорошо.  
— Я знаю. У меня есть чем заплатить. Профессор был большим учёным, работал на крупную корпорацию и получал гранты, в том числе от государства. У него были сбережения. Конечно, многое пришлось потратить, когда он болел. Но мне тоже осталось достаточно.  
— И ты действительно готов потратить деньги на собаку?  
— Да. К тому же это пойдёт на пользу науке. Такие механизмы создаются, но до массового внедрения ещё очень далеко. Это будет хорошим опытом, независимо от конечного результата. И поможет приблизить время, когда такие технологии станут широко доступны людям, — Серёжа только присвистнул.  
— Эл, а где ты живёшь? Я ведь ни разу за всё время у тебя не был. Давай, я тебе помогу с пёсиком, — спохватился Сыроежкин.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Элек. — Не сегодня. Я обязательно тебя приглашу. Только не сейчас. Мне… прибраться надо.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — подивился очередной странности Громова Сыроежкин. Хотел сострить что-нибудь на тему расчленёнки у Элека дома, но потом решил, что не стоит. Ещё не так поймёт.

***

Всё же очень необычный у него друг, думал Сыроежкин. Или лучше сказать возлюбленный? Потому что это тоже правда. 

Элек Громов полон скрытых талантов. И не только в горизонтальной плоскости они проявляются. Вот, например, недавний случай с приютом. Сыроежкин поклясться готов, что Эл с собаками разговаривал, наверно, каким-то телепатическим образом. Или вот, ещё один. У Эла, оказывается прекрасный голос и абсолютный музыкальный слух. И он ещё играть умеет на гитаре и клавишных. Серёжа сам немного пел и побренчать на акустической гитаре любил. Но не на таком же уровне! Да, и самое главное, Громов сам песню написал! Слова и музыку! Выяснилось всё это на школьной дискотеке тире Голубом огоньке. Новый год же на носу.

В этой гимназии традиция такая, что музыкальные номера ученики сами ставят. Кто во что горазд, конечно, но вполне пристойные. Долго готовятся, репетируют, часами зависают после уроков в актовом зале. Чтобы Эл что-то там готовил Серёжа не слышал. И никто не слышал. На празднике Громов после выступления одного из участников просто попросил ведущего позволить выступить и ему. В принципе, в программе его не было, но как откажешь лучшему ученику школы? Да и одноклассники его поддержали. Не все, а Майка с Кукушкой и Корольков со Смирновым. Первые трое по дружбе (с Серёжей, ага), а Витька в надежде на сюжет для своего нового видосика. Серёжа тоже бы покричал и попрыгал, но у него от волнения голос пропал и ноги подкашиваться стали.

В общем, вышел Эл на сцену, взял гитару, поправил себе микрофон и запел. Песенку собственного сочинения. Про собак. Так и сказал: «Слова и музыка мои. Это знает всякий». Смешок в зале, Серёжино сердце бьётся где-то в горле, Эл начинает петь…

Если меркнет свет в окошке,  
На душе скребутся кошки,  
Кто сумеет вам помочь,  
Кто прогонит кошек прочь?

Это знает всякий, это не слова,  
Преданней собаки нету существа.  
Преданней собаки, ласковей собаки,  
Веселей собаки нету существа.

Сыроежкин смотрел на сцену во все глаза, открыв от удивления рот и даже, кажется, забыл как дышать. Эл преобразился совершенно. Лукавая улыбка, взгляд из-под ресниц, жесты, мимика, море эмоций, он пел и пританцовывал перед микрофоном, а народ в зале уже вовсю отплясывал под незатейливый мотив и подпевал простенькие слова припева.

— Ты чего, Сыроега, в статую превратился? — Серёжу пихнули в бок, но он даже не обернулся. И стоял так, пока Элек не закончил выступление и не спустился в зал.  
— Серёжа, тебе не понравилось? — взволнованно спросил его Громов. — Она же весёлая, все танцевали, а ты стоял… — Элек готов был расстроиться, на глазах у него выступили слёзы.  
— Эл, — с трудом сглотнул Сыроежкин. — Ты шутишь?! Мне очень, очень понравилось! Я даже не знал… не ожидал, что ты такой… так можешь… У меня слов нет, Эл, я так тебя люблю! — и порывисто обнял своего друга.  
— Я так рад, Серёжа! Я очень волновался, — улыбался Громов. — Песня детская совсем, а тут ведь не малыши.  
— Ну ты же сам видел — люди и подпевали, и плясали. Всем понравилось!  
— Да, но мне главное, чтобы — тебе, — тихо сказал Элек.


	7. Et si tu n'existais pas

Громов потом ещё один раз на сцену вышел, серьёзным тоном заявив перед этим Сыроежкину: «Мне тебе кое-что сказать надо, только я красиво сформулировать не могу, поэтому только так», — и исчез за кулисами. Серёга не понял ничего, крикнул: «А чего сказать-то хотел?», но ответа не дождался. Зато через пару минут на сцену вышел ведущий и объявил ещё один номер в исполнении ученика 11 класса «а» Элека Громова. На этот раз народ дружно захлопал и засвистел — прошлое выступление Эла людям однозначно понравилось. Сыроежкин опять занервничал, но уже меньше — всё-таки у Эла талант, теперь он был в этом уверен.

Элек в это время уселся за стоящий на сцене синтезатор, что-то там настраивал и переключал, закрепил рядом с собой микрофон и… стал говорить по-французски. Серёга не сразу понял, что и кому он там рассказывает, но потом догадался, что это имена авторов песни. "Et si tu n'existais pas", — сказал Эл глядя Серёже в глаза. Синтезатор стоял у правого края сцены, туда же как можно ближе подобрался и Сыроежкин, почти вплотную к возвышению, оказавшись совсем рядом с Элом. По залу прошёл одобрительный гул, исходивший в основном от преподавательского состава.

Элек запел. У него был чистый высокий голос, а исполнение отличалось каким-то надрывом, во всяком случае, Серёжа воспринимал его именно так. С первых тактов мелодии народ стал разбиваться по парам и изображать медленный танец. Серёжа танцевать естественно не стал — его пара была сейчас на сцене и признавалась ему в любви с помощью творчества французских поэтов-песенников и итальянских композиторов. Потому что сам влюблённый, видите ли, испытывал трудности с формулировками.

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais?   
Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi   
Sans espoir et sans regret 

Et si tu n'existais pas   
J'essayerai d'inventer l'amour   
Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts  
Naître les couleurs du jour   
Et qui n'en revient pas 

Элек пел, а перед Серёжиными глазами проносилась вся его жизнь. Унылое и бессмысленное существование без надежд и сожалений, тоска, так и не утонувшая в алкоголе. Попытки избавиться от одиночества раз за разом заканчивающиеся ничем.

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Dis-moi pour qui j'existerais?   
Des passantes endormies dans mes bras   
Que je n'aimerais jamais 

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Je ne serais qu'un point de plus   
Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va   
Je me sentirais perdu   
J'aurais besoin de toi 

Вереница случайных партнёров обоих полов, ни один из которых не смог хоть на время заполнить пустоту в сердце, и для которых сам Сергей был лишь временным и не всегда приятным эпизодом в их биографии. Картинки ускользающего мира, в который он никак не мог вписаться и оттого чувствовал себя потерянным и проживающим как будто бы не свою жизнь.

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Dis-moi comment j'existerais?   
Je pourrais faire semblant d'être moi   
Mais je ne serais pas vrai 

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Je crois que je l'aurais trouvé   
Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi   
Simplement pour te créer   
Et pour te regarder

А теперь Серёже, словно по волшебству, удалось встретиться с человеком, без которого он не чувствовал себя самим собой. К сожалению, в некотором смысле это иллюзия, которой через несколько месяцев настанет конец. И пока есть возможность Серёжа будет хотя бы просто любоваться своим другом, не отрывая от него взгляда. По иронии судьбы Сергей обманывает любимого, но впервые честен с собой.

Et si tu n'existais pas   
Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais?   
Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi   
Sans espoir et sans regret 

Et si tu n'existais pas   
J'essayerai d'inventer l'amour   
Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts   
Naître les couleurs du jour   
Et qui n'en revient pas 

Самой ужасной мыслью, от которой холодело всё внутри, было то, что если Серёжа ничего не предпримет, то после окончания эксперимента его ждёт всё то же серое и вязкое одиночество с бесконечными попытками создать себе суррогат, если не любви, то хотя бы стабильных теплых человеческих отношений. Тошно.

Но страшнее то, что поёт-то сейчас обо всём об этом не неудачник и пьяница, подходящий к своему тридцатилетнему рубежу, Сыроежкин, а совсем молоденький паренёк. Умный и талантливый. Неужели у него до встречи с Серёжей была такая же беспросветная и унылая жизнь? Судя по тому, каким его встретил Сергей в начале учебного года, — да. Именно так и есть. Не получится ли так, что забыв о нём в конце весны, Элек запечатлит в подсознании Серёжин образ, который будет любить и от которого будет ждать взаимности, станет искать его среди людей и так и не сможет найти? Означает это только одно — после окончания «Повторной жизни» Серёжа должен будет бороться за Эла, и не только ради себя, но и ради него самого тоже.

Что ж, песня закончилась, вдоволь наобжимавшиеся друг с другом во время медленного танца школьники зааплодировали исполнителю, преподавательский состав утёр скупую ностальгическую слезу, а Элек спустился к Серёже. На этот раз он не спрашивал, понравилось ли другу его выступление, у Серёжи всё было написано на лице.

— Пойдём домой, Эл? — взял его за руку Сыроежкин. — Если ты не против.  
— Помнишь, я обещал тебя пригласить к себе? Сегодня я готов, — улыбнулся Громов.

***

Оказалось, что живёт он не так далеко от Серёжи. Такая же квартира студия, более чем скромная, скорее даже аскетичная обстановка, только собачья подстилка рядом с батареей и кое-где валяются жевательные кости, резиновые мячики, курица-пищалка и другие игрушки. И чистая миска для корма и воды под окном в обеденной зоне. Небольшой раскладной диван, на таком только в обнимку спать можно. Платяной шкаф, компьютерный стол с креслом и более ничего примечательного. На стенах пусто — ни картин, ни фотографий, ни плакатов. Вещей, кроме собакиных игрушек нигде не валяется — почти идеальный порядок и стерильная чистота. Неуютно, одним словом.

— Профессор, твой дядя, жил ведь не здесь? Ты переехал после его смерти, да, Эл? — поинтересовался Серёжа. Квартира никак не могла быть жилищем учёного, тем более немолодого. Она вообще мало походила на то, что возникает у нас в воображении при слове «дом», скорее это был безликий гостиничный номер, хотя даже в самых непритязательных отелях владельцы стараются создать какую-то видимость уюта для своих постояльцев.  
— Да. В его квартире сейчас Маша живёт. По завещанию она нам осталась в равных долях, но я хотел жить один и продал ей свою долю. А себе купил эту студию. Мне много не надо.  
— Как-то лихо ты для несовершеннолетнего сделки с недвигой проворачиваешь, — удивился Сыроежкин.  
— С Машиной помощью, конечно. Сам бы не смог.  
— Слушай, а пёсик твой как, небось скучает по тебе в клинике? — сменил тему Серёжа.  
— Очень, — расплылся в улыбке Громов. — Но я его навещаю часто. Вот выпишут его, подберу ему кличку. А то пока характер не покажет, даже и не знаю как назвать. Серёж… — после паузы сказал Эл. — ты пока располагайся тут, а я душ приму. Я быстро. И… диван разложи, пожалуйста, — добавил он слегка покраснев.  
— Будет сделано, товарищ командир, — засмеялся довольный Сыроежкин и чмокнул друга в губы. — Может, вместе в душ пойдём?  
— Не, попозже, не сейчас, — замотал головой Элек.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — не стал настаивать Сыроежкин и пошёл разбирать постель.

Эл вышел из душа в одном полотенце, сбросил его рядом с самым диваном и сразу же скользнул к Серёже под одеяло. Вдоволь нагладив и нацеловав друга где только хотел, Громов сполз ниже, накрылся с головой одеялом и сконцентрировал все свои ласки в районе Серёжиного паха. Сыроежкин только воздух ртом ловил от переполнявших его чувств, как вдруг всё прекратилось. Элек откинул одеяло, придвинулся к Серёже и сбивающимся голосом прошептал ему в самое ухо:

— Серёж… войди в меня, пожалуйста. Мы ведь никогда не делали этого… а я так хочу … почувствовать тебя внутри. Я знаю, тебе не противно, ты же там… языком меня… Я подготовился и чистый везде, — от волнения у Элека перехватило дыхание и он замолчал. А Серёжа от его слов чуть не кончил, даже пришлось пережать член у основания.

В принципе, предложение Эла было более чем уместным. Сергей и сам не мог для себя четко сформулировать, почему до сих пор избегал анального секса с Элеком. Хотелось ему самому ужасно, но вот просто взять и трахнуть… С одной стороны, наверное, останавливало то, что Серёжа считал это в каком-то смысле не совсем честным — взрослый опытный дядька поимеет наивного подростка, который в первый раз даже удовольствие вряд-ли получит. С другой — именно с Громовым полноценный половой акт был бы для Сыроежкина символом абсолютного доверия что-ли… Никогда раньше ни с одним из партнёров такое и в голову бы Серёге не пришло. Дают — надо брать, пока не передумали. И сам он всегда подставлялся без проблем — лишь бы член у партнёра подходящий был. А тут, понимаешь, он совестью мучается, потому что Эл на самом деле не знает кому даёт.

— Эл… у нас ни смазки, ни презервативов с собой нет, — попытался уйти от принятия решения Сергей.  
— Смазка есть, вот она, — Элек выудил откуда-то из-под дивана тюбик с лубрикантом. — А презервативы не нужны. Я здоров.  
— А если я — нет? Я давно у врача не был, — на самом деле в своей чистоте Сыроежкин был практически уверен. Он панически боялся заразиться ВИЧ или гепатитом и всегда предохранялся.  
— В этой гимназии такая диспансеризация, что ты бы точно знал, если бы что было, — выдохнул Эл и лизнул Серёжу в ушную раковину. У Серёги последние тормоза слетели.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — хищно улыбнулся Серёга, забрал тюбик со смазкой и подмял Эла под себя.

Эл только стонал и охал, когда Серёжа его смазывал и растягивал, а потом сам стал насаживаться на трахающие его пальцы, стоило Серёже нащупать простату.

— Не могу больше, кончу сейчас, — проныл Элек. Пальцы тут же исчезли из его тела, вызвав разочарованный вздох, а Серёжа скомандовал:  
— На четвереньки, — Эл послушно исполнил приказ. — Ниже, прогнись, вот так, — Серёжа надавил на плечи двойника, почти укладывая его грудью на подушки. Приставил головку к покрасневшему входу. — Потерпи немного, может быть неприятно, — и плавно толкнулся.

Нет, неприятно Элу не было. Он буквально с первой секунды наслаждался процессом. Возможно, не его физической стороной, а сознанием самого факта близкого контакта с любимым человеком, тут Сергей точно сказать не мог. Он с трудом соображал сам, его тело действовало автоматически, стараясь врасти или вплавиться в своего близнеца, словно боясь когда-нибудь с ним разлучиться. Эл стонал в такт сильным и глубоким толчкам, а когда Серёжа стал дрочить ему в том же ритме, почти сразу кончил. Серёжа только имя своё смог различить сквозь протяжный стон удовольствия и излился сам глубоко в тело любимого.

Они ещё долго потом лежали в обнимку на узком диване. Двигаться было лень, в голове приятная пустота, а на душе полное во всех смыслах спокойствие и удовлетворение.

— Серёж, а ты любил кого-нибудь раньше, — полюбопытствовал Громов. Скрыть свой опыт в постельных делах Серёже не представлялось возможным. Но и всей правды сказать он не мог.  
— Не любил. Ты первый и, думаю, последний, — честно сказал Серёжа. — Но опыт с парнями у меня был. Я поэтому и живу отдельно.  
— Как это? Я не понимаю связи, — Эл даже приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть Серёжино лицо.  
— Родители как-то застали с парнем. Случайный знакомый был, мы с ним и не виделись потом, — счел нужным уточнить Сыроежкин. Он не хотел, чтобы Элек его к кому-то ревновал. Ревность приятна для самолюбия объекта этой ревности, но крайне болезненна для того, кто имеет несчастье выступать в роли ревнивца.  
— Неужели они выгнали тебя за это? — проживший всю жизнь в тепличных условиях и под гиперопекой профессора Громов не представлял, что такое может действительно случиться с человеком.  
— Скорее я сам ушёл. Они поставили мне условие, что вместе мы будем жить, если только я больше никогда не лягу под парня. Я не смог им этого пообещать. В результате я живу отдельно, — в принципе так оно и было. А подробности никому не нужны.  
— Ничего себе! Профессор никогда бы так не поступил, — задумался Элек.  
— Он был таких широких взглядов?  
— Не совсем. Просто был очень ко мне привязан. Я ему как сын был. Даже больше. Жаль, что я не мог понять всего, что он чувствовал, пока он был жив.  
— Почему же? Раз ты сейчас так говоришь, значит и раньше это знал.  
— Это… несколько другое, — Громову опять было трудно правильно выразить свою мысль. — Я, конечно, знал, что он меня любит и ко мне привязан. Но я этого не мог прочувствовать. Я вообще, до встречи с тобой почти ничего не чувствовал. И никого не любил по настоящему. Мне стыдно сейчас за это. Особенно перед своим созд… перед дядей. Хоть он и умер. Мы поздно с тобой встретились, Серёжа, это должно было случиться лет пятнадцать назад, — вздохнул Громов.  
— Ты был тогда двухлетним малышом, Эл, — улыбнулся Сыроежкин. Мы бы тогда только в песочнице куличики бы лепили и лопатками друг другу по голове стучали, — на самом деле Сергей с Элеком был полностью согласен.

Лично он в двенадцать лет как раз начал остро ощущать нехватку друзей и, возможно, кого-то более близкого. Семья и родители в этом возрасте уже не были для него всем миром, хотелось как-то реализовать себя в обществе, коллективе. А для этого нужна была поддержка сверстников, друзей-приятелей и одного самого лучшего и близкого друга. Да, если бы Серёжа встретил Элека именно тогда, вся его жизнь, возможно, пошла бы по-другому. Друзей у Сыроежкина в школе не водилось. К нему неплохо относились одноклассники, он, можно сказать, всегда был своим в любой их компании, но это были очень поверхностные контакты. Одноклассникам было, по большому счёту, плевать на него, а ему — на них. Не было тогда у Серёжи ни готового за бесплатно подтягивать по учёбе Королькова, ни доброй и отзывчивой Майки, которая всегда поможет чем сможет, ни не в меру любопытной и въедливой Кукушкиной, которой до всего есть дело, и до Серёжи в том числе, ни приставучего Гуся с его навязчивой опекой и подкупающей откровенностью, ни, самое главное, Эла. Человека, который всегда бы поддерживал Серёжу, принимал его безоговорочно со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами и, который бы сам так отчаянно в нём нуждался. Конечно, Серёжа бы и тогда влюбился в него, но разве любовь может помешать дружбе?

Впрочем, Сыроежкин волевым усилием оборвал бесполезные сожаления — пятнадцать лет назад Элек Громов был несмышлёным малышом, говорить ещё толком не умеющим. Ничего бы им такая встреча не дала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод песни, думаю, всем известен. На всякий случай, самый известный русский текст https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=5&v=Qsuculoznzs


	8. Милые бранятся

Фурор, который произвёл Элек Громов на Новогодней дискотеке, был запечатлён многими на мобильные устройства. И на следующий день в сети оказались десятки роликов разного качества и содержания, отражающие это событие. Сыроежкин всё опасался, что кто-нибудь заснял и его, точнее его реакцию на выступление друга, а это, в свою очередь, фактически было бы публичным признанием Серёжи в любви к Громову. И наоборот, если принимать во внимание, чтО под конец пел со сцены Эл и с кого не сводил глаз. К счастью, проблем удалось избежать — Серёжи почти нигде видно не было. Хотя, его совершенно точно снимал Витька Смирнов.

У Смирнова, кстати, был самый вменяемый ролик с хорошим звуком (как ему только удалось записать такое?!) и больше всего просмотров. А в аккурат под Новый год, который Элек с Серёжей собрались вдвоём встречать у Сыроежкина дома, им обоим пришла ссылка на видео в смирновском Контакте. Подпись под клипом, который назывался «Если б не было тебя», гласила «Это видео открыто для просмотра только вам, ребята. С Наступающим!» Видео было смонтировано под песню, которую исполнил Элек специально для Серёжи. И вот тут было всё! Замерший с открытым от удивления ртом Сыроежкин, когда Эл первый раз вышел на сцену, с обожанием смотрел на своего двойника и не реагировал больше ни на что вокруг. Громов с гитарой, поющий и танцующий, словно звезда рок-н-ролла, весёлый и соблазнительный. Эл за клавишами поёт, Серёжа стоит под сценой, смотрят не отрываясь друг на друга и у обоих слёзы на глазах. А между фрагментами дискотеки эпизоды из школьной жизни. Серёжа впервые видит Элека первого сентября и не может поверить своим глазам, тогда же одалживает ему деньги на обед и долго не отпускает руку одноклассника с несчастной тысячей. Элек обнимает и целует Сергея на глазах у одноклассников, бледный Сыроежкин поворачивается, обнимает его за плечи и они уходят. Урок физкультуры. Травмированный Серёжа лежит на земле, держится за ногу и не может встать. К нему подбегает испуганный Громов, поднимает на руки и несёт по направлению к школе. Зима, «Собачий кросс». Громов прячется за спиной у Сыроежкина, осторожно выглядывает оттуда и с любопытством рассматривает собак. Награждение победителей — все смотрят на Светлову, Серёжа влюблёнными глазами — на Элека.

— Как ты думаешь, Серёжа, — спросил Эл после просмотра клипа, — это все поняли или только Витя?  
— Не знаю… честно, — Сыроежкин был ещё под впечатлением от видео и от того, насколько откровенными, оказывается, взглядами и жестами они с Элом обменивались всё это время. — Но, вроде, никто нас не гнобит. Значит, если и поняли, то всё нормально… Иди сюда, Эл, — обнял друга Сергей. — Сейчас президент речь говорить будет, а у нас шампанское ещё не налито, — и вместо того, чтобы заняться наполнением бокалов, Серёжа впился в губы Элека поцелуем. Шампанское подождёт, в конце концов.

Третьего под вечер Громов всё-таки покинул такую уютную Серёжину постель. То есть квартиру. Потому что уже четвёртого днём к нему заявились Корольков с Кукушкиной и индивидуальной программой подготовки отстающих учеников авторства самого Владимира Владимировича. Через три часа интенсивных занятий Сыроежкин не выдержал (Зойка уже давно заныла, что всё, и она больше ничего не соображает):

— Вовка, — обратился к репетитору Сергей, — а ты сам-то что на каникулах делаешь?  
— Вас, неучей, подтягиваю, — буркнул Корольков.  
— А ещё?  
— Дык, это… ничего, отдыхаю, повторяю пройденное.  
— Серьёзно, Вов? Учёба — это, конечно, хорошо и правильно и в будущем пригодится, но как же, романтика? Это последний класс школы, последние зимние каникулы. Потом все разлетятся кто куда, никого и не увидишь толком. Не теряй зря времени, оно быстро проходит, — тяжело вздохнул Сыроежкин.  
— Ты говоришь как старый дед.  
— Я не старый, я мудрый. Так что там у тебя с личной жизнью?  
— А что с ней? — покраснел Вова.  
— Вот я и спрашиваю, что? У тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
— Нет… — ещё больше смутился преподаватель.  
— А кто-нибудь из девушек тебе нравится? — продолжал настойчивый Серёга.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Мне все девушки нравятся!  
— То, что ты не по мальчикам, я давно понял. Я имею в виду кого-нибудь конкретного. Кого бы ты хотел поцеловать, взять за руку…  
— Никого я не хочу! — вспыхнул Корольков. Зойка встрепенулась, от усталости не осталось и следа.  
— Ну хорошо, а с кем тебе нравится разговаривать? — не унимался Серёжа.  
— Ну… со Светловой.  
— А с кем тебе комфортно находится рядом?  
— Тоже с ней.  
— А кого бы ты не хотел видеть ни с кем другим?  
— Майку…  
— Так чего ж ты тут сидишь? Звони Светловой, приглашай на свидание! Она давно к тебе неровно дышит. Смотри, уведут! Майка — девка красивая и без заскоков, от такой бы никто не отказался, — Корольков с сомнением посмотрел сначала на Сыроежкина, потом на Кукушкину, потом на свой телефон, резко выдохнул и стал набирать номер, параллельно скрываясь в Серёгиной ванной. Через пару минут вышел оттуда сияющий как медный таз.  
— Ну, я пошёл! Мы со Светловой в кино сейчас идём, а потом на каток в Торговом центре. А вы занимайтесь-занимайтесь, вам ещё доделывать много. Я послезавтра приду, проверю. Возможно, с Майей. Чтобы личную жизнь себе налаживать без отрыва от вашего обучения, — известил собравшихся Корольков и радостно отчалил организовывать себе с Майкой романтику. Серёжа стукнулся лбом о стол.  
— Зойка, а ты чего сидишь? Доделать и дома можно. Если охота очень.

Зоя встала, но собираться и не подумала. Она прошлась по квартирке, в стопятьсотый раз сунула нос во все углы, вытащила откуда-то перекидной календарь за прошлый год, стала его листать.

— Серёжа, а почему у тебя в апреле и мае какие-то дни крестиком помечены и время стоит и названия какие-то? Это что, собеседования? — у Сыроежкина кровь отлила от лица, в горле пересохло, а на лбу выступила испарина. — Ты искал работу, учась в десятом классе? — продолжала допрос Кукушкина.  
— …нет, — с трудом ответил Сергей, от волнения у него всегда начинались проблемы с голосом. — Просто… подработать хотел. С родителями разругался. Вот, теперь вот отдельно живу, они мне деньги переводят. Можно не работать. Пока.  
— Слушай, — продолжала свою пытку Кукушкина. А ты ведь работал летом. Точно! В Макдональдсе на Липовой аллее, только ты выглядел старше и брутальнее, — у Сыроежкина шумело в ушах и начинало подташнивать от страха — если его раскроют, эксперименту конец! Ему сотрут память. Что с ним тогда будет? А с Элом? Они больше никогда не найдут друг друга. — И ты носил очки.

***

Макар Степанович Гусев зашёл в служебную квартиру. Дома никого не было. «Ну где её черти носят? Давно дома должна быть. И на картах её не видно. Что за баба! Зла не хватает», — очередная попытка дозвониться супруге окончилась прослушиванием сообщения, что аппарат абонента выключен и предложением перезвонить позже. Чтобы как-то отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Макар решил поработать.

— Оператор, запрос на отслеживание объекта 002, — набрал знакомый номер Гусев. Эта часть его трудовой деятельности была одной из самых приятных.  
— Разрешение получено. Включаю. У вас есть пять минут.

«Слушай, а ты ведь работал летом. Точно! В Макдональдсе на Липовой аллее, только ты выглядел старше и брутальнее. И ты носил очки», — Гусев сразу узнал этот голос. Трекер показал телефон Сыроежкина в его квартире. Значит они там. Если Зоя раскроет его, эксперимент провалится. Пострадает не только Сыроега, хуже всего придётся ни в чем не повинному Громову. Надо срочно что-то предпринять. Макар нацепил гарнитуру на ухо и стал быстро одеваться — у него ещё есть шанс успеть!

«Форма делает старше. А очки я больше не ношу, я коррекцию зрения сделал», — дурак, надо просто всё отрицать! — Макар бежал со всех ног.  
«А ты разве не помнишь меня?»  
«Нет»  
«Ну как же! Я садилась всегда за ближний столик и смотрела на тебя. Ты мне очень понравился. Совсем не помнишь? А так?» — Гусев не мог видеть, как Зойка одним движением руки распустила свою хитрую причёску и надела очки, которые достала из кармана своего пиджачка.  
«Ты носишь очки? В школе ты без них»  
«В школу я хожу с линзами, а так предпочитаю очки. Ну же, вспоминай!»  
«Извини, я не помню», — по голосу Сыроежкина слышно, как он волнуется. Макар бежит. Осталось пара домов всего.

— Пять минут закончились. Отключаю связь.  
— Да блять же! — выругался Гусь, на ходу опять набирая номер. — Оператор! Повторный запрос… на отслеживание объекта… 002, внештатная ситуация.  
— Разрешение получено. Отслеживание включено. У вас ещё пять минут, — микрофон в Серёжином телефоне опять заработал.

«Мне кажется, я влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, когда я рядом? А если я дотронусь до тебя?»  
«Зоя! Убери руки и веди себя прилично!»  
«У тебя есть девушка?» — вот он подъезд, Макар еле дышит, теперь ключи, где же они? — «Мы могли бы встречаться»  
«У меня нет девушки и мы не будем встречаться! Зоя, возьми себя в руки!»  
— Но ты мне нравишься, я люблю тебя! — открылась входная дверь, в квартиру ввалился запыхавшийся Макар.  
— Всё в порядке, твой замок не пострадал, — успокоил Гусев офигевшего совсем не из-за замка Сыроежкина, — у меня есть ключ, — и снял гарнитуру с уха. — Фу-ух!  
— Ключ? Вы что, любовники? — Кукушкина переводила взгляд то на Сергея, то на Макара.  
— Зоя Санна! — прикрикнул на девушку Гусев. — Хватит комедию ломать. Ты вообще какого хрена тут творишь? Кто тебе разрешил самодеятельностью заниматься?  
— Кукушка, — недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку Сергей, — а ты, что, тоже из этих? — и кивнул в сторону Гуся.  
— Разрешите, Сергей Павлович, официально представиться, — Зоя протянула ему бело-синюю визитку. — Зоя Александровна Кукушкина — сотрудник Лаборатории «Повторная жизнь». Мне 28 лет.  
— Куратор-стажер, — прочитал Сергей должность на визитке.  
— И по совместительству — моя супруга, — вздохнул Гусев.  
— Вот это поворот, — больше Сыроежкина уже ничто сегодня удивить не сможет.  
— Значит, говоришь, влюбилась в него, — укоризненно посмотрел на жену Макар.  
— А что? Ты же меня игнорируешь, — Кукушкина выглядела по настоящему подавленной.  
— Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что он голубой как небо в ясную погоду, — складывалось впечатление, что Гусев скорее сочувствует жене, чем упрекает.  
— У него и женщины были. Много!  
— Зоя, я действительно гей, — Сыроежкину надоело, что эти двое обсуждают его в его же присутствии. — Вы так спокойно говорите о якобы влюблённости в другого мужчину, что за отношения у вас? — не удержался Серёжа.  
— Да всё равно разводиться собираемся, — печально озвучила уже известный Серёже факт Кукушкина. Не любим мы друг друга. Да и родить я не могу, — такой откровенности постороннему человеку Сергей не ожидал услышать. — Что, удивлён, что я тебе об этом говорю? — заметила Серёжину реакцию Зоя. — Да достало всё просто. Мне самой от этого тяжко, а приходится ото всех скрывать, типа, не выносить сор из избы, — Зоя уже хлюпала носом. — Да и про любовников я же не пошутила, когда он вошёл, — мотнула головой в сторону мужа. — Он по мужикам. Ты спишь с ним? — вопрос был задан Сыроежкину, но ответил Гусев.  
— Не сплю я с ним, успокойся. Я вообще тебе не изменял, — видимо, Гусева тоже всё достало и хотелось хоть кому-то выговориться.

Сыроежкин молча смотрел какое-то время за четой Гусевых-Кукушкиных, а потом выдал:

— Вам не надо разводиться. По крайней мере не сейчас.  
— Почему это?  
— Да, почему?  
— Смотрите. Ты, Макар, — гей, а ты, Зоя, не можешь родить. Для вас обоих единственный шанс завести детей — усыновить ребёнка, будучи в законном браке. Не факт, Зоя что ты выйдешь замуж за мужчину, который может зачать сам, но при этом согласиться на усыновление ради тебя. Далеко не факт. А Макар вряд-ли ещё раз сможет построить отношения с женщиной. Одинокому мужику усыновление вообще не светит. Не то, что приличной семейной паре со стажем. И ребенку лучше расти в полноценной семье. Да, у вас будет семья, основанная не на сексе, а на партнёрстве, дружбе, родственных чувствах, если хотите…  
— Но секса-то тоже хочется, — в один голос заметили будущие бывшие супруги.  
— Ну, завести себе любовников при согласии каждой из сторон, наверное, не будет аморально. А до совместного проживания с ними, ещё не известно дойдёт ли. Вам о детях надо думать, пока молодые ещё. А то когда воспитывать будете? Это важнее. Останетесь на старости лет одни…  
— Как у тебя всё просто, Сыроега… Ладно, Зойка, пошли домой. А вообще, какого хера ты его из Эксперимента чуть не выкинула? — вспомнил вдруг Макар.  
— И в мыслях не было! Так, чуть-чуть нервы пощекотать… Ну, проговорился бы он, я бы не стала никому докладывать! — обиделась Кукушка.  
— Иди домой, Зойка, тебе ещё математику с физикой решать, — заржал Сыроежкин, вспомнив об изначальной причине Зойкиного здесь нахождения. — Взрослая тётка, а в школьной программе не шаришь, — съехидничал Сергей.  
— Ой, сам-то! А ещё инженер, называется! А я, между прочим — педагог дошкольного образования, мне можно, — и показала Сыроежкину язык. Гусев только глаза на это закатил. Сыроежкин ржал — он не обиделся, ему сейчас было хорошо — наконец-то от стресса отошёл. Закрыл дверь за своими непутёвыми кураторами и пошёл строчить Элу сообщение о том, как он соскучился и хочет снова его увидеть.


	9. Проваленный экзамен

Вроде бы в Серёжиной жизни теперь всё было хорошо. Вроде бы беспокоиться было не о чем. Он учился и жил на всём готовом, имел перспективу дальнейшего трудоустройства, много времени проводил с любимым человеком, по-настоящему завоевать любовь которого планировал после окончания Эксперимента (и даже работал в этом направлении — бросил пить, курить и регулярно посещал тренажёрный зал), обзавёлся друзьями (по крайней мере до лета) и вообще стал намного серьёзнее относиться к жизни.

Элек, на радость Сыроежкину, окончательно перестал напоминать бездушный механизм и нормально общался не только с Серёжиной компанией, которая из симпатии к своему товарищу немного опекала Громова, но и с другими одноклассниками. В Серёжином присутствии, правда, но что поделать, если они теперь почти всегда вместе? А ещё Эл делал большие успехи в самостоятельном изучении литературы, которая наконец-то перестала представлять для него хитрую головоломку и не требовала перевода с русского на русский. Теперь он уже примерно представлял и что хотел сказать автор, и чем руководствуются в своих поступках, порождённые творческой энергией писателя, персонажи художественных произведений.

А уж сколько счастья и радости транслировал в окружающую среду Громов, когда рассказывал Сергею об успехах своего питомца, которого навещал трижды в неделю! Как он стойко переносил все неприятные процедуры, проводимые с ним в клинике, как впервые встал на свои новые задние лапы и секунд десять с них не падал! Серёжа тоже хотел с Элом пойти посмотреть на это чудо, но когда озвучил ему эту мысль, Эл как-то погрустнел и сказал, что там какая-то повышенная секретность и его туда не пропустят.

Наблюдая за всеми позитивными изменениями в жизни Элека, Серёжа решился на небольшой тест. Ну, это он так про себя обозвал опыт, который хотел провести со своим другом, в тайне от него, но для его же блага. Мотив Сыроежкин имел самый благородный — хотел убедиться, что Элек теперь полностью нормальный самостоятельный человек, который сможет жить в обществе без его, т.е. Серёжиной, поддержки. Всё же нельзя сбрасывать со счетов вероятность того, что после того как Эл забудет Сыроежкина и всё, что с ним связано, у Серёжи, не смотря на все старания, не получится наладить с ним контакт.

Была уже вторая половина апреля, погода стояла тёплая, земля почти просохла и на деревьях распускалась свежая зелень. Корольков со Светловой, несмотря на разгар собственных романтических отношений, решили провести выходные не в привычном горизонтально-уединённом состоянии, а в компании друзей. Ибо прав Сыроежкин, после выпуска не факт, что они часто видеться будут, а романтика не только любовью ограничивается. Дружба — тоже очень важная штука. И решила парочка сорганизоваться в выходные на пикник. Шашлыки, природа, возможно, винишко (для тех кому за 18), и главное отдых от постоянной подготовки к грядущим экзаменам. Выбрали место (им предсказуемо оказалась Майкина дача — благо рядом с городом и на возвышенности) и оповестили всех друзей-приятелей. В итоге на вокзале должны были встретиться, кроме Вовки с Майкой, Громов, Сыроежкин, Смирнов и Гусев с Кукушкиной. Зойка, кстати, последнее время ходила счастливая и по секрету сообщила Сыроежкину, что они с Макаром недавно закончили школу. На Серёгин немой вопрос «Какую ещё школу?», сообщила, что речь о Школе приёмных родителей, которую супруги исправно посещали целых два месяца по направлению из Опеки. И теперь пара ждёт только подходящего ребёнка (не до конца уверенная в своих силах, Зойка хотела всё-таки усыновить совсем малыша). О разводе — ни слова.

Так вот, хитрый план Сыроежкина состоял в том, что согласившись поехать вместе со всеми, он в последнюю минуту сказался больным какой-то ерундой. Звонившему с вокзала обеспокоенному Элеку он строго настрого запретил приезжать к себе, и велел ехать со всеми отдыхать и развлекаться. А у Серёги, мол, банальный понос, наверное, съел вчера что-то не то. Он отлежится-отсидится и, может быть, позже присоединится к компании. Адрес и как добраться он знает. А так будет дома валяться и кино смотреть. Единственной целью, которую преследовал своим наивным враньём Сергей Палыч, было создать ситуацию, в которой Элек бы находился один, не имея Серёжу в непосредственной зоне доступа, но в дружественном окружении. Если Громов сможет нормально общаться с ребятами эти пару дней, то значит он вполне сможет конструктивно выстраивать отношения с окружающими и дальше, т.е. после выпуска и без Серёжиной поддержки.

Сначала всё было неплохо. На первый взгляд. Разве, что Громов несколько часов кряду забрасывал его сообщениями, интересуясь в основном как Серёжино здоровье. И даже выслал ему пару своих селфи. Сыроежкин для чистоты эксперимента сказал, что ему гораздо лучше, но он устал и будет сейчас спать. Больше сообщений от Эла не было, а Серёга сам решил поинтересоваться у Кукушкиной (как у женщины, которая обращает внимание на всякие мелочи и к тому же сама — взрослый и ответственный человек) как там его друг. Зоя через некоторое время ответила, что всё хорошо. А вечером написала, что с Элом, по её мнению, что-то не то — всё больше молчит, теряет нить разговора (хотя не пил ни грамма), сидит отстранённый. Грустным не выглядит, но и положительных эмоций не проявляет.

А с утра пораньше написал уже Гусь, разбудив задремавшего от расстройства только под утро Сергея: «Сыроега, хватит дрыхнуть! Надеюсь ты там просрался уже. Выдвигайся давай к Майке на дачу. Твой совсем плох стал — всю ночь не спал и по-моему даже просидел в одой позе. Почти ни на что не реагирует, только простейшие команды выполняет. Его так домой транспортировать стрёмно — на вокзале за обдолбанного примут. Может хоть ты его в чувства приведёшь. Бери такси за счёт Компании — так быстрее. Не ответишь через пять минут — позвоню.» Перезванивать Гусеву не пришлось — сквозь сон Серёжа услышал звук сообщения. Вызвал такси и отписался Макару, что скоро будет. Он совсем пал духом — его Элек тест провалил.

В такси Сергей ругал себя последними словами за жестокий эксперимент — хотел как лучше, называется! В результате теперь неизвестно как приводить Эла в чувства. Да и вообще времени у них осталось чуть больше месяца.

Через час Сыроежкин уже был на месте. Встретили его как будто на похоронах. Одноклассники со скорбными и участливыми физиономиями проводили его к комнатке на втором этаже дачного домика.

— Так и сидит неподвижно со вчерашнего вечера, — сказал Гусь. — Я даже два раза ночью заходил — проверял. Ты, если что — зови, а так мы вас беспокоить не будем, — и вышел плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Эл, — тихо позвал друга Серёжа. — Эл, я тут, — он медленно подошёл к Громову, опустился перед ним на колени, взял его руки в свои, заглянул в глаза. Элек всё так же сидел на стуле рядом с окном. Он не был сильно напряжён, руки тёплые, дыхание ровное, но взгляд был направлен куда-то сквозь Серёжу. Он моргал и весь его внешний вид говорил о том, что физическое состояние парня вполне нормальное. — Элек, ну посмотри на меня, — Серёжа целовал его руки, гладил колени, потом встал и поцеловал в губы. В сказках такое работает, правда, неизвестно, чем страдали сказочные герои, получавшие per-oral дозу слюны своего потенциального возлюбленного. Скорее всего поцелуи при каталепсическом ступоре бесполезны, а Серёжа всё-таки надеялся, что никакой шизофренией Элек не страдает. Но на всякий случай говорил с ним шепотом — в интернете писали, что на шёпот такие больные реагируют лучше, чем на обычный голос. — Эл, я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, я всегда буду рядом. Обещаю, Эл. Только посмотри на меня. Эл… Эл… Пожалуйста, Эл… Будь со мной… Я люблю тебя, Эл… — снова и снова повторял Сергей, обнимая друга и покрывая поцелуями его, почему-то мокрое, лицо.

Нет, Громов не плакал. Это у самого Серёжи начали сдавать нервы. Отчаяние накрывало его с головой, он опять рухнул на пол, обнял Элека за талию и разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом ему в колени. Сколько так прошло времени Сыроежкин не знал. Скульптурная группа из двух «кататоников» грозила надолго стать украшением Майкиной дачи. Однако, боги смилостивились над владельцами загородной недвижимости Светловых. Ну, и над Сыроежкиным заодно — он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своему затылку, и боясь, что это ему лишь померещилось, медленно поднял свою опухшую от слёз физиономию и с надеждой посмотрел на Громова.

— Серёжа, — хриплым после долгого молчания голосом проговорил Элек, — прости меня. Из-за меня ты плачешь… Прости, — а дальше Серёжа опять был выбит из колеи поведением Громова. На этот раз, надо признать, повод был гораздо более приятным.

Эл тоже сполз со своего стула на пол поближе к Сыроежкинну, обхватил его лицо руками и стал целовать. Как одержимый. Сергей всегда поражался откуда у Громова столько силы. Внешне он был точно такого же телосложения как и сам Серёжа, но ему ничего не стоило, например, носить Сергея на руках по поводу и без. Казалось, он при этом даже не уставал. Сыроежкин поэтому давно для себя уяснил — если Громов чего-то от него хочет и это что-то требует от Эла проявления физической силы — сопротивляться бесполезно. Просто без шансов. И раз Элек решил заняться с ним любовью прямо тут на полу, Серёже разумнее всего будет расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Проблема была только одна — никакой смазки с собой у них не было, а Эл явно рассчитывал на верхнюю позицию, оставаясь при этом всё ещё мало вменяемым. Всерьёз испугавшийся за целостность кожных покровов как своих, так и любовника, Сыроежкин что-то промычал сквозь поцелуй о том, что он не готов и ничего для этого у них с собой нет, но в ответ услышал только: «Всё будет», — и морально приготовился пострадать филейной частью. Раз Элу надо для душевного спокойствия, то Серёжа ему даст и на голом полу без нормальной смазки.

Так сложилось, что у них в паре ведущую роль обычно брал на себя Сергей, а Элек же предпочитал быть снизу. Но иногда на него находило, и Громов показывал себя умелым и крайне выносливым активом. Серёжа после такого, как правило, долго приходил в себя и ещё сутки потом испытывал своеобразные ощущения в нижней части туловища.

Громов тем временем сосредоточил все свои ласки в Серёжином паху, так что у Сыроежкина мелькнула обнадёживающая мысль, что всё закончится минетом. Прав он оказался ровно на половину. Элек в рекордные сроки привёл его к финишу, но глотать не стал, а аккуратно всё выплюнул себе в руку. Затем буквально согнул своего близнеца пополам, задрав его колени куда-то у ушам и тщательно смазал Серёжу внутри и снаружи его же собственным эякулятом. И, не теряя больше времени, вошёл одним плавным движением. Сыроежкин в такой позе только сдавленно охать мог, а когда Элек перешёл на быстрый темп заскулил, и вовсе не от удовольствия.

— Спина болит, не могу так, — выбраться из-под друга шансов у него не было, сил терпеть дальше трение позвоночника о дощатый пол — тоже, но, к счастью Серёжа был услышан. Элек, не разъединяя их контакта, осторожно поднял его, сначала усадил на себя, а потом выпрямился сам, продолжая стоя трахать Серёжу, который как обезьянка вцепился в Громова, обвивая руками его шею, а ногами — талию.

Сколько ещё продолжалась эта сладкая пытка Сыроежкин не знал. Кончить второй раз он не смог, но когда Элек, наконец, замер, излившись в него, почувствовал полное моральное удовлетворение.

Кое-как разлепившись и приведя себя в порядок, парни спустились вниз к одноклассникам. Сыроежкин, кряхтя и охая, но с расслабленным и счастливым видом, Элек — красный как варёный рак, потому что ему было стыдно за своё недавнее поведение и доставленное друзьям неудобство.

Если Корольков со Светловой и сомневались раньше, какие именно отношения связывают двойников, то после прослушивания в течение последнего часа всех звуков, доносившихся со второго этажа тонкостенного дачного домика, для них всё стало кристально ясно. Стандартная гетеро-пара смущалась, краснела и боялась поднять глаза при виде своих гомосексуальных друзей.

Одиночка Смирнов, который понял всё ещё задолго до Нового года и монтажа известного видеоролика, не смущался, он про себя сочувствовал Сыроежкину — угораздило ведь нормального парня втрескаться в человека с психическими отклонениями. Громова он откровенно жалел — у того налицо нездоровая зависимость от любовника, и, если они расстанутся, Элек на полном серьёзе рискует оказаться в стенах специализированного лечебного заведения. Сам Витька был в себе уверен — его зазноба является человеком абсолютно адекватным и, даже можно сказать, приземлённым. Лишь бы ему взаимностью ответила.

Кукушкина, как ни странно, никакого особого интереса к подробностям чужих взаимоотношений в последнее время не проявляла. Доносившиеся со второго этажа сладострастные ахи и охи ничуть не отвлекали её от чтения в телефоне очередной статьи, посвящённой проблемам адаптации младенца до года в приёмной семье.

Гусев же на счёт процесса усыновления давно всё себе уяснил и теперь просто терпеливо ждал их с Зойкой очереди. А парням он откровенно завидовал и желал только оказаться на их месте, но с предметом своих воздыханий, соответственно, в натуральности которого он теперь уже не был на сто процентов уверен, что давало ему некоторую надежду.

— Ну что, герой-любовник, привёл в чувство этого кадра? — «деликатно» нарушил повисшее неловкое молчание Гусев. Смотрел он при этом не на Сыроежкина, а критически оглядывал Элека, который покраснел ещё больше (хотя, казалось бы, куда?) и опустив глаза прятался у Серёги за спиной. Результатом осмотра Макар остался, судя по всему, удовлетворён.  
— Не смущай его! Ему и так неловко, — зашипел на куратора Сыроежкин.  
— Ребята… — Громов с видимым усилием сделал шаг вперёд, но всё также не поднимал глаз, — я прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства. Мне очень жаль, что я не мог адекватно себя вести, не предполагал, что так получится… — Сыроежкин успокаивающе поглаживал друга рукой по спине. Ему стыдно ни за что не было, он Эла в чувства привёл — это главное. На остальное плевать.  
— Ладно вам, — Зойка оторвала наконец взгляд от телефона. — Садитесь есть лучше. Наверняка же голодные оба, — кивнула в сторону небольшого стола со всякими закусками.

Сыроежкина дважды просить поесть никогда не надо было. Он с радостью плюхнулся за стол, ойкнул, встал и без тени смущения принялся стоя уплетать вчерашний шашлык. Молчавшие всё это время Вова с Майей только рты разинули, Зойка опять в телефон уткнулась, Гусь печально вздохнул, а Витька Смирнов закашлялся.

— Эл, иди ешь, давай, тебе силы восстанавливать надо, — проговорил Серёга с набитым ртом и указал Громову на стул рядом. Вызвав при этом ещё большее смущение всех, кто к нему ещё был способен — то есть всё младшее поколение присутствующих.

Домой компания приехала ближе к вечеру — в целом довольная выходными, хотя и прошедшими не без приключений. Элек к себе идти отказался, остался у Серёжи. Впрочем, тот бы его и так не отпустил. Только вот с этого дня поведение Громова несколько изменилось, вызвав у Сыроежкина небеспочвенные опасения.


	10. Те, кого мы приручили

Как бы Сыроежкин ни любил Элека, как бы не был к нему привязан и не чувствовал свою за него ответственность, но, как любому нормальному человеку, ему тоже нужно было личное пространство. Хоть немного. А теперь Сергей Палыч этого самого пространства был лишён напрочь. Потому что Громов с момента возвращения после достопамятной поездки к Майке на дачу не отлипал от Серёги ни на шаг. Он в буквальном смысле ходил за ним по квартирке, жилая площадь которой не предполагала подобного рода перемещений. Даже когда Серёжа мылся, Эл сидел рядом и ждал (хорошо, ещё право находиться в одиночестве на толчке он себе отвоевал) — постоянно принимать душ вместе было неудобно. Каждую ночь, наплевав на свои прежние принципы, Элек тоже проводил с Серёжей. Против этого Сергей не возражал, он и сам давно предлагал Элу переехать к нему. Но спать всю ночь зажатым между стенкой и опутавшим его всеми конечностями, словно лиана, любовником было тяжело физически. Тем более размеры кровати позволяли лежать рядом друг с другом чуть ли не на гигиеническом расстоянии — раньше так оно и было, а Серёжа по утрам чувствовал себя свежим и отдохнувшим.

Ещё одной особенностью сразившего Элека невроза была повышенная половая возбудимость. Это только в фильмах для взрослых секс без перерыва хорошо выглядит. А в жизни оно оказалась не так весело. Тем более, что период подростковой гиперсексуальности для плавно подходящего к своему тридцатилетнему рубежу Сергея Павловича уже десять лет как минул. А Элек при каждом удобном и не очень случае требовал от Серёжи близости. Сначала Серёжа старался в этом плане как мог, пока не понял, что выполнение «супружеских обязанностей» в активной роли уже даётся ему с большим трудом. И ушёл в глухую оборону, т. е. в пассив. Потом и эта роль стала приносить Серёже, точнее его пятой точке, ощутимые страдания. В итоге, с горем пополам, Сыроежкин выработал для себя некоторую стратегию, которую условно можно было бы назвать «упреждающий минет», и которая позволяла хотя бы на несколько часов нейтрализовать эротические порывы Громова в Серёжину сторону. Колени себе Сыроежкин, конечно за последний месяц стёр, но шею и челюстно-лицевые мышцы привёл в тонус. Нет худа без добра, как говориться…

В спортзал Серёга с Элом теперь тоже ходили вместе. Сыроежкин отдыхал там морально и даже физически — тягая железо на тренажёре он чувствовал вожделенное с некоторых пор уединение. Ну и что, что в зале, полном других потеющих мужиков. Главное, в радиусе полуметра от него никого не было и его никто не трахал. Потому что Элек был занят на другом тренажёре — качался со скучающим видом, даже не потея и не сбив дыхание, и только периодически поглядывал на близнеца.

И в клинику проведывать наполовину кибернетического пса Сергей теперь всегда ходил с Элеком. Правда, как ранее и предполагалось, внутрь его никто не пускал, Серёжа ждал Громова в холле внизу. И отдыхал, да.

В школе было тоже тяжко. Эл, если не за ручку Серёжу держал, то прикасался к нему каким-нибудь другим способом на протяжении всех перемен. Выглядела такая близость по меньшей мере странно. Одноклассники уже давно для себя решили, что Громов с Сыроежкиным братья-близнецы, непонятным образом разлучённые в детстве и, как в индийском фильме, обретшие друг друга вновь спустя 17 лет. Способствовало такой легенде, которую никто не спешил опровергать, и то, что с некоторых пор Эл с Серёжей стриглись одинаково. И в школьной форме стали практически неотличимы. Серёжина компания знала несколько больше об истинном положении дел и, чисто по-дружески, то один приятель, то другой советовали Сыроежкину сводить Элека в районный ПНД на приём к соответствующему доктору. Сначала Майка шептала Серёже прямо на уроке, что такое поведение ненормально, и Громову нужна помощь специалиста, потом Корольков сбросил Серёге адрес и часы приёма участкового психотерапевта, а потом Смирнов прямым уже текстом самому Громову при всех сказал, что он вцепился в Сергея как клещ и здоровые люди так не поступают и ему надо что-то с этим делать. Эл краснел, бледнел, извинялся, пробовал отпускать Сыроежкина и держаться на расстоянии хотя бы вытянутой руки, но на долго его не хватало. Идти лечиться до выпуска категорически отказался. Но торжественно пообещал всем присутствующим на следующий же день после последнего звонка посетить врача.

Сыроежкин этого последнего звонка ждал теперь не со страхом, а с нетерпением. Он надеялся, что после стирания памяти душевное состояние Громова, если и не придёт в норму, то хотя бы несколько улучшится, когда Элек лишится объекта своей нездоровой привязанности. И они смогут начать всё с чистого листа. Всё же, несмотря на наличие у Эла серьёзных проблем душевного плана, своей дальнейшей жизни без возлюбленного Сергей себе не представлял. И даже думать себе запретил, что у них может не получиться. Главным вопросом Сыроежкин теперь видел для себя поиск хорошо оплачиваемой работы. Потому что, если Элек откажется идти с ним в ПНД, то надо будет приглашать психотерапевта на дом. А это уже стоит денег, поскольку такие визиты единственным числом, как правило, не ограничиваются.

20 мая с большими предосторожностями и не без помощи отвлекающего манёвра в лице супруги, Сыроежкина выцепил в школе Гусев. Для серьёзного приватного разговора.

— Значит так, Сергей Палыч, — начал деловым тоном Серёжин куратор, — как ты помнишь, твоё участие в программе «Повторная жизнь» заканчивается 24 мая. 25-го утром ты должен освободить предоставляемое тебе жилое помещение. К восьми утра 25-го мая ждём тебя в нашем офисе, адрес я тебе скину, будем подписывать трудовой договор. Ты, можно уже точно сказать, показал отличные результаты за время участия в эксперименте, и Лаборатория со своей стороны гарантирует тебе трудоустройство. Подробности узнаешь непосредственно на собеседовании, но могу сказать, что зарплата твоя будет почти в два раза выше средней по городу.  
— Черт, здорово! — Сыроежкин радовался перспективе, но не мог унять охватившего его волнения. — А это… А когда вы людям память стирать будете? — Серёжа тёр взмокшие ладони о штаны и рукава формы, хватался за лицо и за волосы и сам уже выглядел как законченный невротик.  
— Ты не волнуйся так, Серёга, — Макар положил ему руку на плечо и внимательно смотрел в глаза, — всё хорошо будет. Память сотрём на торжественной линейке 25-го, сразу всем, кто там будет. Кого не будет — телефонным звонком абоненту. Электронные свидетельства уничтожим в ночь с 24-го на 25-е, бумажные документы — тогда же.  
— А как это? — Сыроежкин на минуту даже о собственных проблемах забыл, настолько поразила его новая информация. — Вы что, настолько людей зомбируете? Это же фактически оружие, им можно населением управлять! — ужаснулся Серёжа собственной догадке.  
— Хе, на самом деле не всё так просто, — решил немного посвятить его в тонкости процесса Макар Степаныч. — То, что будет произведено на линейке и по звонку — всего лишь триггер, по которому сработает заложенная ранее в людей программа. Что-то на подобие НЛП. Подготовка к этому моменту шла с самого начала эксперимента. И действует эта программа только на сознание человека. Все подсознательные установки затронуть не представляется возможным. Поэтому в целях управления массами данная методика не эффективна. И очень дорога в исполнении. Это не несколько десятков человек обработать. Все наши клиенты проходят программу реабилитации в одной школе, которая является в некотором смысле нашей тренировочной базой. А в руководстве этого учебного заведения работают наши сотрудники.  
— …? — непонимающе смотрел на куратора Сыроежкин.  
— Другими словами, — продолжал объяснять Гусев, — если люди негативно относятся к какому-то политику, то как ты им не стирай из памяти какой-либо некрасивый факт его биографии, на выборах, они всё равно за него не проголосуют. А достоверно внушать массам то, чего не было, мы пока не научились. Только частично стирать память в эмоционально нейтрально окрашенных фрагментах. Т.е. ученикам и учителям ты, по большому счёту, безразличен. Даже, если они симпатизируют тебе, всё равно с лёгкостью про тебя забудут. Зато, когда встретят снова, будут заранее настроены положительно. Ну, или отрицательно, если ты успел кому-то насолить.  
— Слушай, а Эл? Он же меня любит… он тоже забудет? — задал свой главный вопрос опять начавший психовать Сыроежкин.  
— Хм, — Гусев на секунду задумался, даже почесал затылок, — зависит от степени его привязанности к тебе. Если это только половое влечение или дружеская симпатия, то скорее всего, да, забудет. Если привязанность сильная, то, вероятно, твой образ с соответствующей эмоциональной окраской будет всплывать у него в памяти. Но каких-то конкретных фактов, вроде твоего имени-фамилии или имевших место событий в ваших отношениях, быть не должно. Но это эксперимент, в конце концов, заодно и проверим! — усмехнулся Гусь.  
— Макар, а можно не стирать ему память? — Сыроежкин вдруг подумал, что чувства Громова могут быть не так глубоки как ему кажется, и даже быть проявлением его болезни.  
— Сергей Палыч, — не допускающм возражений тоном ответил Гусев. — Память стирается всем, кроме объектов наблюдения. Всё. Я на это повлиять не мог бы даже, если бы захотел. Вы же взрослый человек и должны понимать такие вещи. Итак, 25-го в восемь ноль ноль ждём. Не опаздывай, у тебя начинается новая жизнь, — Гусев ещё раз похлопал по плечу Серёжу и был таков.

«Двадцать пятого в восемь, — повторял про себя Сыроежкин. — Последний звонок начинается в 11.00. Ну хотя бы два часа-то он будет. Если от офиса Конторы добираться недалеко, я к концу точно успею. Ну сколько там все формальности займут? С восьми утра-то? Должен успеть…»

24-го после школы Серёжа сказал Элеку:

— Эл, у меня проблемы с квартирой. Я буду занят сегодня весь остаток дня, а вечером заеду к родителям. Увидимся на последнем звонке. До завтра, Эл! — он сжимал ладонь своего друга, смотрел ему в глаза и больше всего на свете хотел поцеловать и никогда с ним не расставаться. Несмотря на все громовские заскоки и странности.

Элек стоял белый как мел, только кивал и ничего не говорил. Всю ночь они сегодня не спали, занимались любовью. Тут Серёжа даже не пытался отлынивать и выполнял все прихоти Громова — ведь когда ещё у них будет, и будет ли вообще? Элек же вопреки Серёжиным опасениям нисколько не пытался составить ему компанию и без слов отпустил. Он вообще весь день молчал, только как-то печально смотрел на своего близнеца. «Чёрт! Он как будто чувствует и прощается со мной!» — не мог отделаться от этой мысли Сыроежкин. «До завтра, Эл, до завтра», — как мантру повторял про себя Сергей.


	11. ReLIFE

Ровно в восемь утра Сергей Павлович Сыроежкин с чемоданом личных вещей и полным пакетом документов, необходимых для трудоустройства, стоял перед дверями офиса компании «Лаборатория «Повторная жизнь». На ресепшене его встретила милая девушка, показала куда можно пристроить чемодан на время собеседования и проводила в кабинет его будущего непосредственного руководителя. На двери висела табличка, сообщающая всем посетителям, кто же является хозяином данного кабинета: «Гусев Макар Степанович. Начальник Сектора наблюдения Дирекции по работе с клиентами».

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — высокий рыжеволосый мужчина лет тридцати спортивного телосложения в деловом костюме и очках в позолоченной оправе встал из-за стола и протянул Сергею руку.  
— Ну, здравствуй… те, Макар Степанович! — ответил на рукопожатие Сыроежкин и поправил гораздо более скромные очки на собственном носу. Вчера вечером перед сном он, как его проинструктировал заранее Макар, принял капсулу, отменяющую действие первой, «омолаживающей». — Вот ключи от квартиры, — протянул он связку Гусеву.  
— Ну что, Сергей Палыч! Можешь меня на «ты» называть. Мы, то есть Лаборатория, тебя официально поздравляем с успешным прохождением реабилитационного курса программы «Повторная жизнь» и предлагаем тебе трудоустройство в качестве младшего наблюдателя-стажёра. Пока будешь на декретной ставке, а через два с половиной года станешь уже самостоятельной штатной единицей. Какой именно — посмотрим, в зависимости от твоих склонностей и способностей.  
— Декретной? — не понял Сыроежкин. — Причём здесь декрет?  
— А, так это… Зоя Санна у нас же декретный отпуск оформила. Ты — вместо неё будешь.  
— Вы что, ребенка усыновили?.. — вылупил глаза на будущее начальство Сергей.  
— Ага, — расплылся в счастливой улыбке Гусев, — Две недели назад документы все оформили, со вчерашнего дня малыш у нас!  
— Ого, — только и смог произнести Серёжа.  
— А ты как думал? Мальчик, 5 месяцев! Ну, увидишь ещё. Если бы не ты, ничего бы этого не было, так что мы с Зойкой у тебя в долгу, не обессудь. А теперь давай введу тебя в курс дела и ознакомлю со спецификой работы, так сказать. Ты, кстати, ещё обучение проходить будешь, как раз к концу августа управишься, — и Макар Степанович принялся рассказывать Сергею Павловичу о его предстоящих обязанностях, ознакомил с трудовым договором, который Серёжа сразу подписал, и отправил в Отдел кадров оформляться. — Рабочий день в 7.30, завтра приступаешь, — напомнил Сыроежкину Гусев и даже обнял на прощанье. После ухода нового подчинённого Макар Степаныч посмотрел на часы — до прихода следующего соискателя было ещё достаточно времени и он решил спуститься в кафетерий.

Как и предполагал Сыроежкин, все формальности заняли чуть больше трёх часов, с учётом дороги и заселения в гостиницу (жить-то негде, а квартиру он пока не снял), к школе он прибыл полпервого. Гостей в честь праздника сегодня пускали без проблем и Серёжа принялся искать 11 «а» класс. Официальная часть уже подходила к концу, нарядные выпускники кучковались на стадионе по классам.

Сыроежкин быстро отыскал в толпе знакомые лица и подошёл к ребятам поближе. Сердце у Серёжи пропустило удар, а потом и вовсе провалилось куда-то в желудок, заморозив перед этим манёвром все внутренности — Элека среди бывших одноклассников не было. Его вообще не было на стадионе.

— Ребята, — с трудом взяв себя в руки и справившись с начавшим подводить его голосом, обратился к выпускникам Серёжа, — А где Элек? Никак не могу его найти…  
— Кто? — удивился Вова Корольков. — Какой Элек? Это имя? Вы кого-то ищите?  
— Д-да, ищу, своего б-брата, — Сыроежкин даже заикаться от волнения начал. — Двоюродного. Элек Громов. Он учится в 11 «а» этой гимназии. Мы д-давно не виделись, я только что приехал в город, — на ходу сочинял нелепую легенду Сыроежкин.  
— Не, у нас такого никогда не было, — отрицательно замотал головой Корольков. — У вас неверная информация. Слышь, Май, — потянул он за руку болтавшую с подружками блондинку, — Ты какого-нибудь Элека Громова знаешь?  
— Громова? — Светлова обернулась к приятелю, взглянула на Сыроежкина. — А Сыроежкина вы уже нашли?  
— Чего? — перестал что-либо понимать Сергей. — Сыроежкина? — ему хотелось сказать «Сыроежкин — это я!», но на всякий случай он промолчал.  
— Ну, вы же сутра перед линейкой ходили и всех спрашивали про Серёжу Сыроежкина, который якобы здесь в 11 «а» учится! — потом Светлова обратилась к Вове. — Ты, Вовка, опоздал, а мы с Витькой его уже здесь видели. У него ещё собака такая лохматая была, эрдельтерьер не стриженный. Вить, иди сюда, — крикнула она Смирнова, который с каким-то отстранённым видом втыкал в телефон.  
— А, это опять вы? Нет, Сыроежкина здесь нет, мы вообще такого не знаем — подошёл к Серёге Витька.  
— А Элека Громова знаете? — надежда таяла с каждой секундой.  
— Нет. Не знаем. Вас, похоже, ввели в заблуждение, я среди десятых и одиннадцатых всех знаю. Не хочу думать о вас заранее плохо, но ваше поведение кажется странным, — многозначительно посмотрел на Сыроежкина Витя Смирнов.  
— Да, вы правы, похоже меня… разыграли. Простите, не хотел вас пугать, — Сыроежкин понял, что ещё немного и дело кончится объяснением с охраной, а то и с полицией и попытками доказать стражам правопорядка, что он не маньяк.

Ясно Серёже стало одно — раз он был тут утром, да ещё с собакой — Элек его не забыл и теперь ищет. Да, Эл Громов — такой же клиент Лаборатории «Повторная жизнь» как и сам Серёга.

Как только покинул территорию школы, Сыроежкин со всех ног бросился к Громову домой. Звонил, стучал, но дверь ему никто не открыл. Зато на шум высунулась бдительная соседка.

— Молодой человек, если вы не перестанете хулиганить, я вызову полицию!  
— Простите, пожалуйста, я не могу связаться с жильцом этой квартиры. Он мой брат-близнец. Вы должны его знать. Его зовут Элек Громов, — Сергей был в полнейшей растерянности.  
— Нет. Здесь никаких ваших близнецов точно нет. Эта квартира принадлежит семейной паре, они сдавали её последние полгода. Но точно не такому человеку как вы. Кроме того, насколько я понимаю, жилец вчера съехал. Не шумите больше! — дверь захлопнулась, а Серёжа сполз по стенке вниз. В ушах шумело, перед глазами всё качалось, он был на грани обморока.

Отсидевшись и кое-как успокоив нервы, Сыроежкин потащился в гостиницу. Плюхнулся не раздеваясь на кровать и стал смотреть контакты в телефоне. Всё, что касалось Громова, бесследно исчезло. Поиск по соцсетям также ничего не дал. Последняя надежда была на Лабораторию, а точнее лично на Гусева. Понятно, что Контора сведений о клиентах не разглашает, а будет ли к ним допуск у Сергея, и если будет, то когда — неизвестно. Как там Гусь-то говорил: «Мы у тебя в долгу», вот пусть долг и отдаёт. На Серёгу вдруг накатила дикая усталость и он вырубился, только будильник успел поставить.

Проснулся Серёжа в 4 утра от голода. Ел-то он со всеми этими делами почти сутки назад. Заказал пиццу, помылся-побрился, и стал думать, что же делать дальше, если Гусев ему не поможет. Город у них небольшой, можно будет нанять детектива, если Серёже действительно будут неплохо платить. Тогда есть шанс найти Громова. Конечно, оставалась вероятность, что в школе он был не под своим именем, но у них идентичная внешность — теперь Сыроежкин был в этом уверен — это должно упростить задачу.

В 7.30 Сыроежкин зашёл в кабинет к Гусеву.

— Макар, — начал Сергей как можно более серьёзным тоном. — Мне надо поговорить с тобой, — в горле пересохло, Серёжа без спросу налил себе воды из стоящего на столе у Гусева Графина. — По личному вопросу. Дело в том, что…  
— Позже, — прервал его начальник. — Обязательно поговорим, но позже. Сейчас мне надо свести тебя с нашим программистом, ты с ним будешь часто пересекаться по работе. Он должен лично под роспись сообщить тебе все необходимые пароли и настройки «личного кабинета», без которого ты не сможешь ни один отчёт отправить. Пошли, — Макар Степаныч уже шёл быстрым шагом по коридору, Сыроежкин еле поспевал за ним. — Заходи, Сергей Палыч, знакомься, — Гусев открыл своим электронным ключом железную дверь и жестом пригласил Сыроежкина войти.

Дальше порога Сергей Палыч пройти так сразу не смог. Ноги отказали. И дыхание тоже стало подводить. Вместе с сердцем. Программист сам выскочил из-за мониторов и подбежал к застывшему статуей Сыроежкину. Обнял и сильно прижал к себе, целуя в висок.

— Ну, я думаю вам пятнадцать минут хватит на всё-про всё, включая рабочие вопросы. Я тебя, Сергей, жду у себя в кабинете для дальнейшего инструктажа и покажу рабочее место, — Гусев всё это время стоял, прислонившись к косяку и с довольным видом наблюдал трогательную сцену. — Обед, если не забыли, в 12.00, тогда и пообщаетесь, у вас целых тридцать пять минут будет.

***

Уже вечером, лёжа в кровати, усталый и счастливый Сыроежкин обнимая своего любимого друга, решился задать ему интересующий с некоторых пор вопрос:

— Эл, расскажи о себе. Кто ты на самом деле? — про своё настоящее прошлое Серёжа рассказал Элеку ещё в обед. Стыдясь и краснея, но ничего не скрыв от двойника.  
— Всё, что я тебе рассказал про себя ещё в школе, в принципе, правда. Но есть одна деталь, о которой я боюсь сказать тебе даже сейчас, — Эл заметно нервничал, даже руки немного дрожали.  
— Ну что ты мне такого можешь сказать страшного, ты же не маньяк-убийца, — Сергей ласково потрепал близнеца по волосам. — Я буду любить тебя в любом случае.  
— Серёж, я… я — не человек, — выдохнул Громов.  
— А кто ты, чайник, что ли? — улыбнулся Сергей.  
— Андроид. Машина нового поколения. Биоробот. Искусственно созданный на основе твоей ДНК (не спрашивай, как профессор её запоучил — я не знаю) биологический организм с кучей электроники внутри. Дополненный механизмами на основе специальных сплавов и полимеров. Этим объясняются мои повышенные по сравнению с обычным человеком физические возможности и умственные способности. Меня создали двенадцатилетним ребенком с целым набором предустановленных программ, без которых я не мог функционировать. Мой человеческий мозг по началу являлся лишь дополнительным процессором, расширяющим функции электронного. Когда я осознал себя, моим единственным желанием стало быть как другие люди. Стать человеком. Только я не знал как это осуществить. Я не испытывал никаких эмоций, человеческих чувств. Только просчитывал чужую реакцию и строил прогнозы относительно её вероятности. Получалось плохо. Я не понимал людей и не мог с ними нормально общаться. Один раз даже сбежал от профессора, чтобы быть ближе к другим людям и хоть так попытаться их понять. Но к вечеру того же дня вернулся — мне ни с кем не удалось установить контакт — меня игнорировали, а проявить настойчивость я побоялся. Да, сейчас я понимаю, это был именно страх быть отвергнутым. Но тогда я не мог определить то, что чувствую.  
— Значит, какие-то чувства у тебя всё же были, — заметил поражённый рассказом Сергей.  
— Да. Были. Слабые, но были. Просто я не мог их правильно воспринимать и интерпретировать. Поэтому для меня их как будто и не было.  
— Как же ты жил, Эл?.. Всё время дома сидел? — не укладывалось в голове у Серёжи.  
— Практически. Ну, летом на даче у профессора гулял. Там закрытая территория. А так, да, общался только с профессором и с Машей — его подругой и ассистенткой. В школу не ходил, учился дома. ВУЗ я тоже заочно закончил.  
— Но с ними-то ты нормально общался?  
— Это профессор с Машей приспособились меня понимать, я их — с трудом и не всегда.  
— Слушай, а чего профессор ещё одного тебя не сделал? Вам бы вдвоём веселее было, — решил как-то разбавить слишком серьёзный разговор Сыроежкин.  
— Он пытался. Не получилось. Но я не был совсем бесполезен, ты не думай, Серёжа, — решил вдруг оправдаться не известно за что Элек. - Я работал. Освоил программирование в нескольких областях. Правда работать как все, я не мог — с заказчиками и начальством надо искать общий язык. Задания мне давали профессор и Маша, фактически я подрабатывал в их же НИИ, но напрямую контактировать с коллективом и руководством программного отдела был не способен.  
— А как ты в «Повторную жизнь» попал?  
— Когда мне было 22 года по человеческим меркам, профессор умер. Очевидно, у меня тогда случилась депрессия, если это слово можно применить к моему тогдашнему состоянию. Я не выходил из комнаты, только выполнял задания, которые мне Маша давала. И почти с ней не разговаривал. Она мне еду носила. Мне же не только электроэнергия требуется (у меня, кстати, аккумуляторы стоят — их ещё лет на 50 хватит). И следила, чтобы я мыться ходил. Вот примерно четыре года в таком режиме и прошло. А потом Маша испугалась. Что же со мной будет, когда не станет и её. И обратилась в Лабораторию «Повторная жизнь». Она входит в состав большой транснациональной корпорации, с которой сотрудничает и Машин НИИ. Лаборатрия как раз занималась тестами своей новой программы реабилитации не вписавшихся в современный мир людей, но обладающих каким-либо полезным обществу потенциалом. Меня взяли и поместили в известную тебе школу. Я целый год проучился там, но результаты были весьма незначительны. Эксперимент почти провалился. Тогда твоему нынешнему начальнику, Макару Гусеву, пришла идея найти мой генетический прототип и как-нибудь нас свести. Он почему-то верил, что только ты сможешь меня… сделать человеком. К счастью для меня ты оказался типичным неудачником, готовым рискнуть и ввязаться в авантюру в обмен на перспективу трудоустройства и оплату долгов. Но всего этого я тогда не знал. Просто увидел тебя, и меня к тебе потянуло. Как магнитом. А дальше ты знаешь. Боюсь, я не просто влюбился в тебя. Я не могу нормально функционировать когда тебя нет рядом. Я — твоё дополнение и без тебя не существую как человек. Прости… вот такой вот у тебя ущербный любовник, — Элек закончил свою речь и уткнулся носом Серёже в шею.  
— Эл, — прошептал Серёжа, обнимая своего близнеца, — мой Эл… Я всегда буду рядом…  
— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, как моё полное имя?  
— Конечно. Как?  
— У меня человеческие документы. Там я — Электрон Викторович Громов. Родился в один день с тобой. А профессор с Машей всегда называли меня Электроник. Вот так.  
— Всё равно, ты — мой Эл, и я люблю тебя! — Серёжа крепче прижал к себе любимого и поцеловал в макушку.

***

Лето подходило к концу. Скоро Сергею должны были дать его первое настоящее задание — девушку, точнее молодую женщину, которая ни на одном месте не могла долго проработать, всё время оказывалась в центре конфликтов с коллегами.

— Эл, мне на целых девять месяцев придётся опять изображать одиннадцатиклассника, — подмигнул Громову Серёга, когда они вошли к себе в квартиру после рабочего дня. — Ты как, готов совращать малолетку?  
— Серёжа! Ты сам кого хочешь совратишь, даже робота, вон, умудрился, — Элек повалил любовника на кровать и принялся демонстрировать своё утверждение наглядно.  
— Эл, давай, пока я ещё на свой возраст выгляжу, в ресторан сходим, — отвлекшись на минуту от ласк и поцелуев, предложил Сергей.  
— Давай. Только завтра, сегодня ты не сможешь, у тебя сил не хватит, — деловито согласился Громов, стаскивая с Сыроежкина последний предмет нижнего белья.

***

Маленький уютный ресторанчик с тихой музыкой, достойной кухней и гуманными ценами на алкоголь приютил этим вечером не одну влюблённую пару. За соседним с Сережиным и Эла столиком мило ворковала ещё одна парочка, состоящая из людей, которых Сыроежкин меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть, да ещё и друг с другом. Макар Степанович Гусев таки добился внимания своей пассии и судя по довольному и расслабленному виду выгуливал он её, вернее его, далеко не в первый раз. Он что-то говорил своему визави низким грудным голосом по поводу прошлой ночи, то и дело касаясь его руки в полумраке заведения, а на него влюблёнными глазами смотрел… Витя Смирнов.

А на следующий день сияющий начальник продемонстрировал Серёже фотографию своего официального семейства, которое тоже умудрялся не обделять заботой и вниманием. Зойка Кукушкина в домашнем халате и больших очках держала на коленях толстощёкого карапуза месяцев восьми-девяти, серьёзного и… абсолютно рыжего.

— Это наш Рыжик! То есть Чижик! Зойка всё время ему какие-то кликухи придумывает. А вообще его Максим зовут. Максим Макарович Гусев, - хвастался Гусь.  
— Ну вылитый ты! — не удержался от констатации очевидного факта Сыроежкин.  
— А то! — согласился с ним Макар.


End file.
